


Apple Pie

by MakenzieSkye



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angel Castiel, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Apple Pie, Candy, Destiel - Freeform, Dinner, Family, Love, Not Beta Read, Pie, Sabriel - Freeform, Some angst?, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwolf, Sweet, Teen Wolf, okay yeah there's a lot of angst, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakenzieSkye/pseuds/MakenzieSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Cas & Dean's son and they find out he's dating Derek so Stiles has to bring him over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fic so please be nice :)
> 
> Tell me if you want me to continue.

The ring of the doorbell echoed throughout the Winchester household. Dean immediately stood up and began stalking towards the door when Stiles jumped in front of him.

"Don't worry Pop, I've got it," Stiles said as he tried to sound nonchalant. There would have to be a cold day in hell before he was going to let Dean "greet" Derek at the door.

Dean's eyes narrowed.

"No Stiles, I real think-"

"Dean. Stop."

Castiel's deep voice cut through the air and rang with a tone of finality.

"Fine," Dean grumbled.

"Thanks Dad," Stiles said, giving Cas a grateful smile.

He quickly dashed towards the door and opened it.

There stood Derek Hale wearing a crisp white dress shirt under his leather jacket and black jeans that hugged his hips.

Stiles thought he might pass out.

"You look amazing," he blushed, blatantly checking his boyfriend out again.

"Thanks babe," Derek smirked confidently, knowing the effect he had on Stiles.

But all that confidence wilted off of Derek's face when he stepped inside to find a glaring Dean Winchester looming over him.

Derek was about the same height as Dean but in the current circumstance, Derek felt like he was staring up at a giant.

"Babe huh?" Dean growled.

The color began to drain from Derek's face.

"No sir, I mean I just-"

"Yeah yeah, so how long is this thing you've got going on with my son going to last?" Dean questioned gruffly.

"POP!" Stiles screamed in outrage and embarrassment.

"Dean Henry Winchester," Castiel hissed. The air seemed to crackle around him, giving everyone else in the room goosebumps.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled like a little kid that just got in trouble.

He analyzed Derek one more time, finally noticing the item the werewolf held in his hands.

"That pie?" Dean quizzed.

"Yes sir."

"..... Apple?"

Derek nodded once more and let out a sigh of relief when Dean happily snatched the pie out of his hands and sauntered back into the kitchen. After giving Derek a kind smile, Castiel followed in close pursuit.

Derek let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and Stiles patted him on the back.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Stiles grinned.

"I hate you," Derek replied, rolling his eyes as a small smile threatened to touch his mouth.

Stiles laughed and pressed a quick kiss against Derek lips.

"I love you too. Now let's get in the kitchen before my Pop decides you've killed me." 

~~~

The boys joined Dean at the dinner table while Castiel finished setting the food down. The delicious smell of roasted chicken filled the air making everyone's stomach rumble.

"It smells really good Mr. Winchester," Derek complimented honestly.

"Thank you Derek," Cas smiled. "And please, call me Castiel."

Derek smiled back until he heard Dean mutter "Suckup" under his breath.

He had to look downwards as his eyes flashed bright red.

Stiles grasped Derek's hand and squeezed it lovingly three times.  
I. Love. You. 

"Thank you so much for coming," Stiles said, gazing at Derek in pure admiration.

Derek squeezed Stiles hand back four times.  
I. Love. You. Too. 

Dean made a gagging sound as he watched the pair, causing them to separate.

Stiles wrinkled his nose in agitation and Derek had to look down again.

Castiel, unlike Dean, had thought the moment was sweet. He glared at Dean's head, becoming more and more irritated with his husband.

Dean scratched the back of his head, knowing damn well that Cas was burning holes into his skull. After being in love with someone for over 10 years, you figure these things out.

Castiel sat down at the table and the room took on an awkward silence.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Stiles let out a yelp and Derek accidentally growled. Dean snarled in absolute irritation. Who the hell came knocking at 9:00 at night!?

Everyone jumped, except for Castiel who sat calmly in place.

Dean stomped over the door and threw it open, surprised at what he saw. 

There stood his mountain of a brother and one of the only people Dean truly hated on this planet.

The surprise was quickly replaced with a look of fury as the two men stepped through the threshold.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?"

The taller man grinned down at his older brother, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"We thought we'd pop in for dinner. Gabe and I have missed you, Stiles, and Cas, haven't we Gabe?"

"Yeah, Dean-O," Gabriel said flashing the older Winchester his trademark smirk.

"We've missed you tons."

"Oh I'm sure you have Gabriel," Dean said, spitting out the other man's name.

Both men tensed their muscles, ready to spring at each other until Castiel appeared beside them, a stern look on his face.

"Sam, Gabriel, we have company. Please act accordingly."

It was only then that the two men noticed Derek sitting beside Stiles.

Derek looked them up and down.

The one called "Sam" must've been at least 6" 4'. He had shaggy brown hair that almost touched his shoulders and eyes that seemed to alternate colors with every movement he made.

The second man, "Gabriel", had long dirty blonde hair. Not as long as Sam's but still considerably lengthy. He was also noticeably shorter than Sam, standing at only about 5" 9'. Gabriel had eyes the color of sunlight seeping through a bottle of whiskey. Golden and full of mischief.

And right now, both men's eyes were trained on Derek.

"You sure do pick em' pretty dontcha kiddo," Gabriel smirked at Stiles.

Derek's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw a red sucker suddenly appear in Gabe's mouth. 

Derek leaned towards his boyfriend, who had been in a state of shock at the horrible situation.

"Did he have a sucker in his mouth earlier..." Derek whispered slowly.

Instead of answering Stiles slapped a hand to his face and banged his head against the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who's helped me and supported me. BeccaTron, Hannah-Bob, Resident Sourwolf, all of my other twitter friends. I love you all, this one's for you guys.
> 
> Please remember this is one of my first fics and I suck at grammar and all that jazz. I hope you like it :)

Derek stared down at his boyfriend as Stiles dropped his head to the table after being overwhelmed with emotions. As worried as he was about Stiles, it was still hard to concentrate with that smell in the air. It was unlike anything Derek had ever come across and the scent hit him as soon as he saw Castiel. Now with Gabriel here, the scent had thickened considerably. The scent of newly fallen rain, the earth, sunlight, easter lilies, and...candy?

His train of thought was interrupted when Dean pulled Cas closer to himself and whispered, "Outside. Now."

He hauled Castiel off by the other man's sleeve and the two disappeared into the back of the house. Dean finally stopped yanking Cas along like a ragdoll and came to an abrupt stop.

"I hate him," he announced.

"No you don't, Dean. You only just met him," Castiel said calmly.

"Well, I don't care," Dean huffed, crossing his arms like a defensive child.

"He's got to go."

"No," Cas responded.

"Excuse me?" Dean gapped at his husband in anger.

"I said no."

"Cas, our son is dating a delinquent in a leather jacket!" Dean yelled.

"I thought his jacket was quite tasteful," Castiel replied.

"That's besides the point! Who's side are you on anyway?"

"This is not a game with 'sides' Dean. It is our son's first serious relationship, and let me say that at one time you were a delinquent in a leather jacket," Castiel added.

Dean scowled because as usual, Cas was right.

"Now I suggest we rejoin the group in a civilized fashion and that you, what is it you say? Ah yes, 'Calm the fuck down'."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his husband. Even though Castiel had been on earth for many years, he was still the same ole Cas. The pair shared a look with nothing but love in their eyes, liquid blue meeting vibrant green. Castiel tilted his head and gave Dean a little half-smile that reminded Dean of why he had fallen in love with the angel in the first place.

They intertwined their hands together before walking back into the kitchen. On return the pair discovered that the group had moved into the living room. Once the couple shuffled their way over, they could see that everyone else had already made themselves comfortable.

Sam was lounging in an armchair by the Novak-Winchester's unlit fireplace with Gabriel leaning against him, using one hand to hold a sucker to his mouth and the other to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair. Based on the lopsided smile covering his face, Sam didn't seem to mind.

Derek and Stiles were sitting on the right end of the couch, holding hands just like Dean and Cas were. Derek said something that made Stiles laugh hysterically while the werewolf merely grinned. Derek's thumb stroked Stiles' hand and the boy stared at his leather jacket wearing boyfriend with so much passion, Dean could've choked on it.

Now didn't that remind him of a certain couple? Perhaps a hunter and an angel? Yeah, him either.

He cleared his throat loudly and the happy pair snapped their heads in Dean's direction, the look of joy on Stiles' face disappearing within seconds making Dean feel guilty. Just a tad.

"Way to kill the mood Dean-O," Gabriel said amusedly.

Dean sneered at Gabriel before leading himself and Cas to sit on the loveseat directly opposite the couch that Stiles and Derek were sitting on.

"The chicken will be finished in about 45 minutes," Castiel declared.

"It would have been ready sooner, but someone forgot to turn on the crock pot."

"Hey!" Dean objected defensively. "You know this Betty Crocker crap isn't my thing."

Castiel ignored his husband and pursed his lips, a smile threatening to spread across his mouth.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed excessively. He tried to stare Derek down but damn, that guy had a good poker face.

"You wanna drink?" Dean asked Derek.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"A drink. You've heard of those right? Water, tea, beer, vodka," Dean said flatly.

He was obviously trying to see if Derek would fall for his unsubtle attempt at getting the man to say he wanted alcohol.

"No thank you, sir," Derek replied politely. "And for future reference, I don't drink."

Dean smirked.

"Sure you don't."

Castiel elbowed Dean in the ribs and the eldest Winchester coughed violently.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled under his breath making Cas chuckle smugly.

"So, Derek," Castiel said cheerfully, ignoring Dean's coughs of discomfort.

"What do you like to do? As in hobbies."

Derek gave Cas a small smile. Despite the strange scent surrounding the man, he made Derek feel welcome.

"I actually love working on old cars or motorcycles. Stuff like that," Derek replied.

"Wonderful!" Castiel glowed. "Dean loves working on cars.... Don't you Dean?" Castiel nudged his husband.

Dean, who had been glaring at Derek ever since he'd sat down, gave the werewolf a strained smile, eyes still cold as ice.

"Yeah, I do like working on cars. I also like hunting. You know, ganking things with guns. Really big guns. I'd be happy to show them to you."

Stiles once again slapped a hand to his face mumbling "Unbelievable, just unbelievable."

At the mention of hunting, Castiel and Gabriel shared a look, communicating silently. Sam crossed his long arms in irritation.

"I hate when you guys do that," he grumbled.

"Aw, come'on, Sammich," Gabriel pouted dramatically. "Be a good sport."

Sam gave Gabe a weak attempt at a bitch face, but in the end caved and winked instead.

Dean made a loud gagging sound in the back of his throat before turning back to Derek.

"How many boyfriends have you had before Stiles?"

Dean took note of Stiles flailing in the background but ignored him.

"Stiles is my first," Derek answered honestly.

"So what, you're just gay for my kid?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Dean!" Castiel scolded.

"No it's okay, I want to answer," Derek smiled at Cas before turning back to Dean.

"It's kind of hard to explain but it was sort of like this: For my entire life, I'd went through thinking I liked women. I was attracted to them totally and completely. That is, until I met Stiles. See, at first Stiles and I didn't get along. At one point he wanted me dead and told me on many occasions, but for some reason, I couldn't get him off my mind. No matter what I did, I always thought about him. It got to the point where I wasn't able to be attracted to women anymore because, all I thought about, all I truly wanted, was Stiles.... Does that make any sense?"

Derek made eye contact with Cas first and found that there were tears in the angel's eyes. Castiel nodded and beamed at Derek.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense."

Looking around the room, Derek could see that everyone had become emotional. Sam and Gabriel were smiling at each other like they were the only two people in the world, and Dean, who was trying hard not to become emotional, was failing terribly. Once you got past his defenses, there were drops of wistful happiness in his green eyes. Derek had no doubt that Dean was thinking about Castiel. The way he and Cas looked at each other held so much love, it could probably be seen from galaxies away. Hell, he'd bet the angels could see it. Too bad angels weren't real.

Naturally, Dean was quick to snap out of the trance.

"Okay, okay, that's enough with the chick-flick moments," he declared. Dean needed to move on before his emotions caught up with him again.

"Derek, what do your parents do?"

Derek gave Dean a tight smile, managing to keep his eyes from filling with mournfulness.

"My parents... They're not around." Derek looked at the floor and Stiles squeezed his hand affectionately three times.

I. Love. You.

Despite the fact that Derek's head was filling up with memories of his deceased family, he squeezed Stiles' hand back four times.

I. Love. You. Too.

"Well that was a killer," Gabriel muttered.

Dean wanted to pursue the topic but a scalding look from Cas and a shaking off the head from his brother made him drop it. I mean, Dean felt sympathy for the kid, it sucks not having your parents around, but at least Derek's parents didn't die like he and Sam's mom had.

"How'd you meet my son," Dean asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Stiles snorted and the corners of Derek's mouth turned upwards.

"Well," Stiles cut in. "Scott and I were...exploring... and we just happened to wander onto Derek's property."

"Oh, you just happened to, huh?" Derek smirked, shouldering Stiles playfully.

"If my memory serves me correctly, you were a little abrasive," Stiles smirked back.

"What was I supposed to think? 'Oh, a random kid and his friend wandered by my house? Come on inside, we've got drinks in the back'." Derek retorted.

"It's what any good Samaritan would have done, but no, you went for the dark and moody approach instead. However, if you think about it, that worked pretty nicely."

"Because after that, we started spending more time together," Derek finished Stiles' thought.

"Spending time together?" Dean asked suspiciously. "What exactly were you doing?"

»»-------------¤-------------««  

_In two leaps Derek was able to effortlessly bound across the fallen tree and land on the other side._

_"If we're going to find the dead body tonight we need to hurry," Derek growled._

_"Hello!" Stiles shouted._

_"Regular human being over here! Do I look like a freakin' gymnast to you!?"_

_Derek rolled his eyes dramatically._

_"Stiles, if you're so upset with your human state, why not ask for the bite?"_

_Stiles scoffed loudly._

_"And complete your collection of maladjusted were-teens? Uh, no. I think I'll pass on that kind little offer. So I'll just stay right here, on my last remaining island of deprecating normalcy, while you-"_

_His rant was cut short when Stiles found Derek Hale suddenly standing in front of him, their bodies inches apart._

_"You finished?" Derek grumbled._

_Stiles wanted to reply with a witty retort but he couldn't formulate speech. The words wouldn't come from his lips so he was left standing there with his mouth silently opening and closing. Derek was just so close to him, he could literally feel the heat coming off of the werewolf's gorgeous body. All Stiles wanted to do was simply lean in and... NO! WHAT WAS HE THINKING!?_

_He was finally able to muster a strangled, "For now."_

_Derek stared down at him curiously but let it go, making Stiles mentally rejoice. God, what had he gotten himself into?_

_The werewolf sighed deeply and walked away from Stiles, not able for their bodies to be that close for any longer._

_"Why does Stiles make me feel this way?" he asked as he had an internal conversation with himself._

_"This kid is gunna get me in trouble someday."_

»»-------------¤-------------««

"You know," Stiles replied. "Just, uh... Normal kid stuff," he finished lamely.

Dean narrowed his eyes, utterly unconvinced, but was unable to speak on account of, his husband beat him to it.

"Derek, do you have a job?" Cas asked nicely, pinching Dean's forearm.

"Well, sir-" Derek began.

"Castiel," Cas reminded him kindly.

"Well, Castiel," Derek smiled, flashing perfectly white(and sharp) teeth.

"I work at the police station, as Sheriff Stilinski's deputy. I love my job."

"And for the record, you can call me Mr. Winchester," Dean interjected.

His outburst earned glares from Stiles, Cas, and Sam. Gabriel found the whole situation hilarious and was having trouble stifling his laughter.

"Anyway, Derek," Dean said gruffly, only softening when Cas squeezed his hand.

"How old are you?"

Stiles had been dreading this moment and the question hung in the air for a several seconds.

"I'm 24," Derek answered, regarding Dean cautiously. Dean and Sam both sharply sucked in a breath while Gabriel and Castiel remained unaffected.

"Dating a 24 year old werewolf," Gabriel smirked. "Kinky."

"Wait, a 24 year old what!?" Dean roared.

"Werewolf, Dean," Gabriel repeated.

"Somebody needs to work on their listening skills."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Please review and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room grew colder and a breeze that hadn't been there before began to pick up. The other men watched in horror as jagged spiderwebs splintered across all the windows.
> 
> "Dean, stop talking!" Castiel demanded.

"Son of a bitch! How the hell did you figure this out?" Dean shouted at Gabriel. 

"Being an angel has its perks," Gabriel responded before turning his head to grin at Castiel. 

"Don't you agree, Cassie?"

Derek muttered, "I knew they couldn't be human... Wait, angels are real?" to himself while Castiel fixed Gabriel with a withering glare until Dean flipped around to face him.

"So you're tellin' me you knew about this?"

Cas sighed deeply and wouldn't meet Dean's eyes. 

"Yes, Dean, I realized from the moment  
Derek walked through the door."

Dean's eyes widened in betrayal and rage. He shot up to stand in the middle of the room.

"So let me get this straight: My son is dating a leather clad werewolf and my husband and his brother, both angels, knew this whole fucking time but didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"Someone give Dean a prize," Gabriel leered. 

Dean ignored the angel and instead focused his furious gaze on Stiles. 

"Get that thing out of my house," he commanded harshly. 

"He's not a thing!" Stiles growled back. 

"Stiles, if you don't get it out of this house in the next 30 seconds, you'll regret it."

Derek's eyes glowed bright red and a low growl trickled past his lips. No one threatened his boyfriend. Not even Stiles' father. 

Dean reeled back in surprise. Not only was Stiles dating a werewolf, he was dating an alpha. Considering that Derek could change the color of his eyes without shifting indicated that he was a powerful alpha at that... Fuck.

After taking a deep breath, Derek's eyes switched back to their beautiful green and he stiffly strode towards the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when Stiles grabbed ahold of his right arm. 

"You don't have to go," Stiles pleaded. 

Derek pressed his lips into a thin line as he stroked Stiles' freckled face. 

"Yes I do."

"Is this goodbye?" Stiles asked, voice breaking. 

Derek gave him a sad smile and stared into Stiles' golden-brown eyes for a few more seconds before silently letting him go. 

With that, he walked out the door leaving Stiles frozen in shock. The sound of the door finally closing had Stiles snapping out of his horrified petrification.

A dreadful silence swept across the room, filling up with unsaid emotions until they finally flooded. 

"Look, Stiles-" Dean began

"You!" Stiles snarled. 

"This is all your fault!"

"Now, Stiles," Cas said, attempting to sooth the tense situation.

"And you!" Stiles shouted, pointing a finger at Castiel.

"You just let him kick Derek out. Like you didn't even care."

Gabriel stepped towards his nephew, trying to lay one hand on Stiles' shoulder. 

"Kiddo, I'm on your side but sometimes these things happen-"

"No," Stiles cut his uncle off.

The boy stepped backwards before Gabriel's fingers even touched his skin.

"If you hadn't said Derek was a werewolf none of this would've happened!"

Stiles backed away from his family with tears in his eyes. 

"I love him," Stiles said softly.

Dean clenched his fists at the thought of his son even communicating with that monster.

"Stiles, you don't love that thing," Dean said coldly. 

Stiles flinched at his Pop's unforgiving statement. 

"No, no, no," he whispered to himself. Stiles grabbed his skull trying to drown out Dean's words. 

"You're just young, you'll get over it."

"No, no, no," Stiles repeated. His body started to shake when the tears in his eyes began to swim down his face, as if they themselves were running from the undeniable pain coursing through Stiles' body. 

Cas began to sense something in the air, a buzz. Looking over at Gabriel, he could tell his brother felt it too.

"Stop talking Dean," Castiel whispered to his husband, but Dean being well, Dean, didn't listen. 

"Stiles, he's a werewolf," Dean said, obviously disgusted. 

"Not to mention 24."

"Stop it," Stiles said, his body beginning to shake more and more as he held himself, rocking back and forth. If Castiel didn't know any better, he would've said that the floorboards began to rock with him.

Not being a supernatural creature couldn't stop Sam from feeling the tingling sensation running through the room, making the hairs on his arms and legs stand on end. He knew that feeling. It was the same feeling he got when he was around a powerful demon, an angel, or worse. The feeling made his stomach turn in circles and his pulse began to speed up. Something was going horribly wrong.

"I know what you need son and it ain't that dog," Dean continued.

The room grew colder and a breeze that hadn't been there before began to pick up. The other men watched in horror as jagged spiderwebs splintered across all the windows.

"Dean, stop talking!" Castiel demanded. 

Dean scoffed unaffected. 

"In fact, you're lucky I don't go put a bullet in the thing's head right now."

"STOP!" Stiles shrieked. 

The windows shattered as Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam were all thrown violently against a wall, pinned by an invisible force. Books and other objects flew around the room, creating a tornado of chaos and standing right in the middle of the raging storm, was Stiles.

His now upturned face revealed molten gold eyes, the pupils barely visible. He began to stalk towards Dean, a snarl of rage on his face. 

As Stiles walked, the whirlwind moved with him, destroying everything in its path. 

"Remind me where you want to put a bullet in Derek?" Stiles thundered. 

"Go ahead and refresh my fucking memory, old man."

As Stiles got closer and closer, it became harder and harder for the men to breathe. 

The invisible force that pinned Castiel to the wall was so strong that even using what was left of his angelic power, he still couldn't reject its strength. Looking at his brother, Cas could see Gabriel pushing against the invisible weight to no avail.

"Tell him you didn't mean it!" Cas yelled at Dean, trying to project his voice over the sound of the storm.

Dean said nothing

A shard of glass impaled itself into the wall right next to Sam's left eye. 

"Goddammit Dean!" 

At this point Stiles was only yards away and Dean had no choice but to give in.

"Stiles, I didn't mean it. I don't want to shoot Derek," Dean shouted, lying to his son.

Stiles barred his teeth. 

"Liar!"

His advancement quickened and the storm expanded with his fury. 

"Stiles, I'm only trying to do what's best for you," Dean yelled. 

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Stiles screamed.

Suddenly, his face of rage began to dissolve and the storm subsided with it. Now, all Stiles' face held was sorrow. His steps started to drag and the men were all released from the wall. His family rushed towards Stiles but it was too late.

"I-" Stiles wheezed, but never was able to finish as he crashed out of consciousness. Within seconds, his heartbeat had stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I apologize because this chapter's probably going to be a little dry and slow compared to the others. However, you get to see a tiny bit of Stiles past so yay? Please be nice and don't judge my crappy writing. I promise the chapters coming up will be more juicy. Also, I have no clue about medical stuff so please forgive my lies. 
> 
> Oh, and whatever type of supernatural creature could Stiles be? If you have a guess feel free to tell me. 
> 
> I love anyone who takes the time and energy to read this♥

_Fire. Fire everywhere. Stiles could feel the flames, their heat licking his skin in a desperate attempt to grab him. A woman's shrill voice pierced the scorching walls, "Stiles! Stiles, where are you?"_

**~ <~<~<~<~<~<~>~>~>~**

 

Dean flinched violently as his sleeping son let out yet another blood curdling scream.

Stiles strained against the strong bonds that held him to the hospital bed, the only thing that was keeping him from thrashing wildly. This had been going on for hours. The doctors had finally had to move them into an isolated unit so that the other residents couldn't heard Stiles' screams.

 

Even though the hospital was buzzing with activity, it felt as if Team Free Will had been there for days. One wouldn't even think it was 3:00 AM if not for checking your watch. Eventually, Castiel and Gabriel went on a food run. Sam was originally going to accompany Gabe, but figured out quickly that if Cas were to stay in that room for any longer, he would've had a mental breakdown. That left Sam and Dean alone with Stiles.

 

Sam reached his hand out, hesitated, then finally rested it on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean-" Sam began before Dean cut him off.

"No, Sammy, I don't wanna hear that 'It's not your fault' Dr. Phil bullshit."

The eldest Winchester felt tears slide down his face and he fiercely wiped them away.

"I did this to him, Sammy. I'm the reason he's on that bed screaming."

"No, you're not," Sam replied, giving Dean's shoulder a hard squeeze.

"Stiles will be fine," he said confidently. Or at least tried to sound confident. The truth was, Sam didn't know if Stiles was going to be alright. The kid's heart had stopped completely, he had died in their arms. But Sam had to believe there was hope for Stiles for his own sake and more importantly, for Dean's sake.

There was a knock on the door before Cas and Gabriel entered holding what smelled like burgers. Gabriel handed Dean a little box of apple pie, giving the man a sympathetic smile. No one was hungry.

"How's the kiddo doin'?" 

At that moment Stiles uttered an ear shattering screech making all the men wince. Dean shook his head sadly. "Not good."

The men sat awkwardly, not a single one touching their food. A few minutes later, a doctor walked into the room. His name tag read, "Dr. Avery". He was the same doctor that they had met once sprinting inside the hospital. Dean didn't like him.

Before the man could say anything, Stiles gave a loud shriek.

"Why does he keep screaming like that?" Dean demanded.

"Your son is adopted, yes?" the doctor asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean growled.

"Your son was most likely exposed to an extremely traumatic event before you adopted him."

"That would explain his severe anxiety," Castiel mumbled.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "And in this state, his psyche is forcing up all of those haunting memories."

"What kinda traumatic events are we takin', doc?" Gabe asked in a concerned tone.

"Rape or other sexual abuse, battery, neglect, parental death," the doctor listed.

Castiel had begun to cry and Dean held the angel closely to his chest.

"He was just 5 when we found him," Dean countered, his voice soft and broken.

"I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Winchester, but we've had cases younger than 5."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam quizzed desperately.

"I'm afraid not. My suggestion would be to stay around him, provide him with love and things that bring him joy. Other than that, we'll just have to wait until he wakes up."

"Is there any chance he might..." Castiel trailed off, leaving the horrible sentence in the air. The expression on the doctor's face gave them the answer they'd all been dreading.

"What are the odds?" Dean whispered.

"Taking into consideration your son's condition at this current time, if he does not wake up within the next 4 hours, he has about a 20% chance at survival."

Giving Stiles' family one more kind glance, the man exited the room.

Castiel's sobs momentarily replaced the sound of Stiles' screams. Gabriel was shaking and Sam held the archangel against his elephantine body, a few tears falling onto his cheeks.

Dean convinced himself that he wasn't going to cry. He had to be strong for Cas. They wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for him. "I'm sorry, Stiles," Dean whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

His thoughts of self-hatred were interrupted when Sam exclaimed, "Hey! Where'd Gabe go?"

 

 

 

Derek punched another hole into the elm tree he was standing beside. The words "thing" and "it" continued to stab themselves into his brain. The look of disgust on Stiles' father's face when he realized Derek was a werewolf.

"Stiles deserves more than me," he mumbled to himself. "He's better off without me."

"You sure about that?" a voice asked, causing Derek to jump.

The werewolf turned to see Gabriel leaning against a tree only a few yards away from him. He narrowed his burning red eyes at the angel.

"What do you want?"

Gabriel began to strut towards Derek.

"Look kiddo, I know you probably hate me, but we've got bigger fish to fry. Stiles is in the hospital."

Worry coursed through Derek's body.

"What happened? How badly is he hurt? Is he going to be-"

"How 'bout I just show you," Gabriel said before grabbing Derek's arm. The pair appeared back in the room with Team Free Will.

Derek wobbled and had to lean against the wall for support, wheezing in gulps of air. For a moment, he thought he might pass out but managed to regain composure. Looking around, Derek found four pairs of eyes trained directly on him. One pair stood out more than the others: the pair of piercing green eyes that seemed to drill through Derek's body.

"What is _it_ doing here?" Dean asked, his tone dark and cold.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Stiles shrieked, the sound momentarily deafening Derek's overly sensitive hearing.

Stiles' Pop was taken aback by the amount of pain that washed over Derek's features. He stared at Stiles with a care that Dean could feel in his soul. That everyone in the room could feel.

"Is he... Why is he..." Derek trailed off as his voice broke. The werewolf began to stumble towards his boyfriend until Dean blocked his path, a snarl of disgust on his face.

"Sam, Gabriel, take Derek for a walk," Castiel commanded, his voice final and threatening. The two men lead a shell shocked Derek into the hall. Once they had left the room Cas spun around to face his husband. Rage filled the shorter man's face, fists clenched until his knuckles turned white.

"Stop! I've had enough of your volatile attitude towards our son's companion!"

Dean's face contorted in protest as he sputtered, "But, Cas-"

"Dean Winchester, you will let Derek see our son. You will let them continue to date, and you will do so without lashing out towards Derek. Are we clear?"

Power cracked throughout the angel's blue eyes like lightning, the energy strong enough to make Dean's back stiffen. Cas was almost never like this and it was disturbing.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But if _it_ ever-" A glare from Castiel forced Dean to rephrase his wording. "If... Derek," Dean gritted his teeth, "Ever hurts our boy, do not expect me to go easy on him."

"Fair enough," Cas responded.

 

 

Within 10 minutes, Sam and Gabriel returned with Derek, the werewolf's posture immediately slumping once he saw his boyfriend in the coma. He began to race to Stiles but skidded to a stop when he saw Dean still blocking his way. Castiel cleared his throat and gave Dean a glare that Derek never wanted to be the on the receiving end of. With an excessive huff, Dean slowly stepped aside, leaving Derek with a surprised look on his face. The look dissipated when Dean jerked his head towards Stiles in an, "I'm doing this for Cas but I still don't like you and never will so hurry it up" expression on his face.

Derek rushed to Stiles side, cupping his face with his hands.

"Hey, babe, how you doing? Don't worry, Stiles, I'm here now. I'm here now."

Castiel's heart melted when he saw Derek murmuring to Stiles, holding his face lovingly. So many things the couple did reminded him of himself and Dean.

Derek grudgingly stepped back from his boyfriend and turned to face Stiles' family.

"What happened?"

A silence filled the room as the men all shared looks with each other. Nobody wanted to be the one to tell the alpha werewolf why the person he's in love with is in the hospital. Dean had opened his mouth but was silenced by Castiel.

Sam finally stepped forward and told Derek what happened. Surprisingly, Derek held an expressionless face the entire time Sam was telling the story. There were a few times that his eyes flashed red, but his face remained as blank as a slate. The men were all impressed.

"Have you tried to use your angel powers or whatever to help him?" Derek asked, his voice extremely low and gruff. Deadly.

"I'm afraid we cannot," Castiel answered cautiously and sadly.

"Given the past 24 hours, we can only assume Stiles is a supernatural creature. If Gabriel or I were to attempt to use our grace to cure Stiles, we could very well make the situation at hand even worse."

"Yeah, what he said," Gabriel agreed. "Plus, we don't even know what the hell the kiddo is."

"He's not an angel?" Derek asked in confusion. Castiel was an angel, considering Stiles was his son it would be the obvious choice.

"No dice," Gabriel replied. "Angels give off very specific power signatures. Even fallen angels like me and Cassie."

"If Stiles were an angel," Castiel interjected, "His eyes would have turned blue during his...episode."

"But you're his father," Derek responded, still utterly perplexed.

"Stiles is adopted," Dean finally spoke.

Derek turned to focus his sharp eyes on the eldest Winchester and Dean would be lying if he said it wasn't intimating as hell. Still, he held the werewolf's gaze. He had to show Derek he wasn't the only alpha in the room, supernatural creature or not.

"Sam, Cas, and I found him on a hu- trip."

Derek knew Dean was about to say hunt and he honestly did not give a rat's ass. That didn't stop the tension in the room from increasing a few notches. The two held eye contact for so long that the intensity became practically suffocating.

"Yes," Castiel said quickly, trying to soften the mood.

"We found him near a house. Or at least, the house's remains. Stiles was sitting in a humongous, dark hole of ash. The building seemed to have been torn apart." 

"Just sitting by himself," Sam contributed. "Crying his eyes out and rocking back and forth."

"He was only 5 years old," Dean mumbled, cursing himself for breaking eye contact before Derek.

"5 years old and all by himself, we couldn't just leave him there and we couldn't turn him in. The kid was already traumatized enough and the situation was too abnormal to explain to the cops. So we took the kid home with us. For the first three days, he didn't talk at all."

"He didn't even eat," Castiel added.

"But when he came out of it," Sam continued. "It was really somethin'."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"At first he was annoying as hell, always talking and asking questions. But, we ended up falling in love with him anyway."

"So we kept him," Cas finished, casting a wistful look at Dean.

"Grows on you, doesn't he?" Sam grinned at Derek.

Derek answered with a slight chuckle.

**»»--------------¤-------------««**

_"Oh yeah, that's real mature, Tough Guy," Stiles said dryly._

_"Just ignore the situation at hand and maybe it'll go away."_

_"That's usually how I deal with most of my problems," Derek retorted and Stiles let out a laugh that contained no humor._

_"Oh, so now I'm a problem? That sure as hell wasn't what you were saying last night when I was licking-" Derek cut him off with a growl, earning a grin from Stiles._

_"Ooh, did I hit a nerve? Oh wait, we're not supposed to talk about your problems right?"_

_Derek glared at him with a look so poisonous, most people would have flinched. Stiles merely smirked._

_"Did I make the Big Bad Wolf mad?" Stiles taunted amusedly._

_Derek snarled. "Get to goddamn the point, Stiles. Why are you really here?"_

_Stiles abruptly grabbed Derek's hand. He used his index finger to trace patterns along Derek's palm, while simultaneously making intense eye contact._

_"Well, ya see," Stiles began. "A few nights ago, I saw this guy in a diner. Gorgeous guy. Dark hair, green eyes, leather jacket. We'd known each other for quite awhile but somehow, that night was just different. Needless to say, things ended up heating up and we well..." The boy gave Derek a lustful look._

_"I'm sure your imagination can finish that thought."_

_Derek's eyes clouded with desire and Stiles smirked._

_"But the problem is, after that night, I couldn't seem to find him. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Derek?"_

_The werewolf gave the boy desperate eyes, mind racing._

_This was supposed to be a one night thing! I mean, this is Stiles we're talking about. You hate each other! He makes you crazy and frustrated and oh god why did you have to kiss him?_

**»»-------------¤-------------««**

 

"Almost as fast as ivy," Gabriel chortled. "Well, without the poison. Except for that sarcasm. He gets that from Cassie."

Dean and Sam snorted. Castiel tilted his head.

"I do not think that our son inherited the art of sarcasm from me, Gabriel."

"See! Isn't he a hoot?"

Derek cracked a small smile at the whole scene. He knew exactly what that was like, falling in love with Stiles.

 

**»»-------------¤-------------««**

_"Look Derek, " Stiles began. "I know we've both lost people we love."_

_Derek's solemn face broke as a flash of sorrow went across it._

_"But there's no point in pushing me away," Stiles continued. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what you say or do."_

_The werewolf's green eyes filled with emotions he hadn't felt in years._

_"Derek," Stiles sighed. "You're my air and without you, I'm not me."_

_He looked at the man hopefully._

_"Well, say something."_

_Derek stared back with pained eyes._

_"One day you'll change your mind and then you'll leave me," Derek replied stiffly. "And that will kill me, Stiles."_

_He directed his gaze to the ground._

_"When most people get their heart broken, they can move on," Derek said flatly. He began to pace back and forth._

_"But that won't be me, Stiles," he said, voice finally breaking as green eyes met gold._

_"I won't survive you."_

_Stiles rushed forward and pressed their bodies together._

_"Sorry to break it to ya, Sourwolf, but you're stuck with me."_

_He brushed his lips against Derek's and grinned when Derek shivered against him._

_"I want you, Derek. I want us. You and me. Forever," he said, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles grinned. "I love you, loser."_

_Derek couldn't help but smile back, and it was absolutely beautiful._

_"You and me forever? I can deal with that."_

**»»-------------¤-------------««**

 

Dean still didn't quite believe that Derek and Stiles were in love. They were just so young. When he was that young, the thought of love was a joke. A fairytale. Sex was what was real. Sex didn't involve attachments. It didn't help their case that Derek was a werewolf. Then again, he had to consider the fact that Stiles was a supernatural creature too...

 

Suddenly, Stiles gave out a small moan. His family was at his side in seconds.

"Stiles, kid, you in there?" Dean asked hopefully. 

The boy did nothing and the once hopeful looks on the faces that surrounded him vanished. Cas sniffled and Sam cursed.

They all returned to their chairs only to move the furniture closer to Stiles. Despite their expressions of despair, there was still some part of his family that thought he would pull through. Derek tugged a chair right up beside Stiles' bed.

Looking down at the love of his life as Stiles lay there in a coma, he felt pieces of his heart slowly begin to chip away. Derek knew if Stiles were to die, his heart would shatter all together.

He grabbed Stiles' hand and squeezed it lovingly three times.

I. Love. You.

A tear of joy began to run down Derek's cheek as he felt Stiles automatically squeeze four times back.

I. Love. You. Too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Mousey on Twitter because she is amazing and I love her to death and back. Also, to cdavis594, for leaving me the best comment I've ever gotten in my life♥ You are perfection.
> 
> Once again, my medical writing is completely unrealistic so forgive me.
> 
> Thank you all for suffering through my writing! Happy holidays!
> 
> P.S. Some of you probably already know this but I was asked this so I'll tell ya anyway. The word "aureate" means gold in color or relating to such.

**Previously on Apple Pie...**

_Derek pulled a chair right up beside Stiles' bed._

_Looking down at the love of his life as Stiles' lay there in a coma, he felt pieces of his heart slowly begin to chip away. Derek knew if Stiles were to die, his heart would shatter all together._

_He grabbed Stiles' hand and squeezed it lovingly three times._

_I. Love. You._

_A tear of joy began to run down Derek's cheek as he felt Stiles automatically squeeze four times back._

_I. Love. You. Too._

**»»-------------¤-------------««**

 

The men watched with disbelief as Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. The boy let out a small groan before shifting restlessly. Sam, Gabe, Dean, and Castiel all hurriedly crowded around Stiles' bed.

Stiles' eyelids fluttered once, twice, three times before they slowly cracked open, golden-brown orbs staring into the light.

"Stiles," Castiel cried, his voice cracking as tears fell down his face. Dean hugged Cas to him and grinned down at his son.

"Hey, buddy, how ya feelin'?"

Stiles looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the room. "Derek?" he mumbled.

"I'm right here, Stiles," Derek smiled. He placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, so caught up in the moment he didn't even care if Dean was watching or not.

At that exact time, the nurses walked briskly into the room and shooed the family away so that they could take Stiles' vital signs and check his brain waves. Sam, with his gargantuan figure, lead the group into the hallway, a dopey grin on his face, the others mirroring his joy. Stiles was going to live. He was going to be okay.

"I know everything's all smiles and rainbows right now," Gabriel spoke up. "But we're forgetting one key question here. If Stiles isn't an angel, what in the hell is he?"

Silence ran thick as everyone wracked their minds for a possible explanation.

"You may all see Mr. Winchester now," a nurse informed the family.

"I should go," Derek decided, breaking the silence.

"I agree," Dean muttered.

"No, Derek," Castiel objected, glaring at his husband poisonously. "You mustn't-"

"It's alright," the werewolf gave the family a weak upturn of the mouth. "Stiles needs to be with family right now." The alpha managed one more lifeless smile before turning on his heel and walking away. Cas snarled at Dean and the eldest Winchester looked at the floor.

When Team Free Will re-entered the hospital room, Stiles turned his head to look at them, a sleepy smile on his face. "Stiles, how do you feel?" Castiel asked as tears streamed down his face.

"Dad, don't cry," Stiles frowned.

"You don't understand," Dean objected. "We thought we'd lost you, son."

The boy frowned. "You thought you lost me? Why would you think that?"

"Kiddo, you're in the hospital," Gabriel replied.

"Yeah, but I just had a big anxiety attack. It's not anything like cancer," Stiles quipped. There was a silence.

"You mean to tell me, that the doctor didn't even tell you why you're here?" Dean growled, voice crescendoing. Castiel grasped Dean's right shoulder, where Stiles' Pop's birthmark was, and squeezed lightly. The tension slipped out of Dean's shoulders and he leaned into Cas.

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Stiles huffed in frustration.

"Language," Castiel said halfheartedly.

"You really don't remember?" Sam quizzed.

"There's nothing to remember," Stiles scowled, getting tired of his family beating around the bush. "And why are there cuts on your arms?" he asked Sam and Dean. "Did you like, fall on glass or something? Were we all in a car wreck?"

Team Free Will winced at the visual of Stiles walking towards them, glass cutting into their skin as the hurricane surrounding the boy grew closer.

"How is everyone?" Dr. Avery thankfully interrupted, abruptly walking into the room.

"Swell," Dean replied through gritted teeth.

"Good! Because your son has mad a miraculous recovery. I've never seen anything like it, it is a medical miracle!" the doctor crowed joyfully.

"And how's that, doc?" Gabriel asked dryly.

"I mean, just look at him!" Dr. Avery practically giggled. "You never would've thought he was the same boy that came in 24 hours ago. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that his vitals are now stronger than the average human and that his muscle formation has increased. It's like a person from a film, what is it called? Ah yes, a 'superhuman'."

Team Free Will all shared looks with each other, not a speck of excitement in their eyes.

"That's wonderful," Castiel turned to the doctor while forcing a smile. "When do you think we'll be able to take Stiles home?"

Dr. Avery's face drooped. "I suppose that now would be an acceptable time but I and the other physicians were hoping to run some tests on his blood to further-"

"No." Dean grunted.

The doctor gave Dean a dirty look.

"Fine. I will see to it that you all leave shortly. Simply check out when you grow tired of our hospitality." He gave Dean one more glare before stomping out the door.

"Well, he was a treat," Gabe muttered.

"On the bright side, I'm a superhuman," Stiles joked. No one laughed. "Alrighty then, tough crowd... Where's Derek?"

"He isn't here right now, kiddo," Gabriel said.

"Of course he isn't," Stiles chuckled without humor. "What a silly question for me to ask." He turned to Castiel. "Hey, Dad," Stiles fluttered his eyelashes. "Can Derek meet us at home?"

Cas opened his mouth but was cut off when Dean growled,"Absolutely not! "

Stiles turned to face his Pop, eyes icy and bitter. He gave Dean a cold look. "I wasn't asking to you."

Dean's jaw was on the ground as he stared at his son. He'd never had Stiles talk to him that way before. Everyone else in the room was drowning in the auras coming off of the pair.

"Yes, son, he can meet us at our home," Castiel finally murmured.

"Great. Thanks, Dad." Stiles wrapped Castiel into an embrace, all the while glaring at Dean. "I'll be in the lobby. If any of you feel like telling me why I'm really in the hospital, I won't complain." Stiles walked away before anyone could say otherwise.

"Dean-" Castiel began.

"I'll get the car," the eldest Winchester replied, voice strangled. He walked swiftly out of the hospital room. Castiel gave Sam a helpless look and hung his head.

"Come'on, baby bro," Gabriel prodded. "Let's go. You comin', Samsquatch?" he added, holding out his hand. Sam grinned, entwining his fingers with Gabriel's and then they too exited the room, making their way to the impala.

 

The drive home was long and awkward for Team Free Will. Nobody said a word and the only sound filling the car was the guitar riffs of Metallica on low volume. As soon as the impala rolled to a stop in front of the Winchester house, Stiles practically leapt out of the car and ran inside.

"He hates me," Dean finally mumbled. "Stiles hates me."

"I assure you that our son does not hate you, Dean," Castiel replied firmly.

"Yes he does," Dean whispered. "You saw the look in his eye when he spoke to me. He'll never forgive me for what I did."

"He's a teenager, Dean," Sam interjected. "That's what teenagers do. Sulk, and mope, and bitch, and glare. I give it 2 days before he gets over it."

"I'm with Sammich on this one," Gabriel agreed. "Also, if Stiles doesn't remember the night he...changed.... Then why is he mad at Dean-O?"

"I am perplexed by this as well," Castiel murmured.

"Guess we'll find out soon," Sam inquired.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled. "Guess so."

"You guys fixed the house, right?" the much larger man asked Gabriel and Cas. The angels nodded.

"Yes, Gigantor, it took a lot of juice but we finished," Gabe answered proudly.

"Well then let's go," Sam squeezed Gabriel's shoulder. The family all hurried inside and were pleased to see that the house looked exactly like it did before Stiles'...accident. In fact, their home looked even cleaner.

"Is that lemony bleach I smell?" the younger Winchester teased.

Castiel gave him a look. "We were already applying the appropriate changes to our household, I thought we might as well improve the overall interior."

"By 'we' Cassie means he wanted to clean the dump. As for me, I thought the dust was comforting," Gabriel pushed Cas playfully. Castiel cracked a small smile that quickly vanished when he looked at his husband. Dean was standing like a statue, looking like he was about to cry. _The_ Dean Winchester looked like he was going to cry. What were their lives coming to?

The sound of a smooth engine interrupted Castiel's thoughts. He looked out the window and watched as Derek Hale parked his Camero several yards away from their driveway. Smart choice. The angel startled when Stiles shot down the stairs and out the door, leaving it open in the process. Team Free Will all crowded around the one window that would face Stiles' intended direction.

The boy skidded to a stop a few paces away from Derek. They stared at each other frozen in place.

"Why aren't they moving?" Dean grumbled.

"Be patient," Castiel whispered.

Seconds that seemed to be hours passed until the silence finally overflowed

"Stiles," Derek managed, voice cracking with emotion and tears threatening to breach his emerald eyes. 

"Hey, Sourwolf," Stiles winked. "What's with the waterworks? Did you finally watch The Notebook? And without me? C'mon, Derek, I thought we had something special."

"Shut up," Derek choked, crushing Stiles to him so that the shorter man's head laid against the werewolf's chest. Their arms wrapped around each other's waists and Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' permanent bed head before pulling back to look into the boy's golden-brown eyes. 

"Don't ever leave me like that again. I thought I'd... I thought I'd lost you, Stiles."

"Hey now, don't cry," Stiles grinned, swiping away a stray tear on Derek's cheek. "I'm alright. I've got all my limbs about me. All my appendages too," he winked again suggestively.  

Derek rolled his eyes but felt himself let out a shaky laugh.  "Only you would choose this moment to think about sex."

"Oh, please," Stiles scoffed. "I think about having sex with you all the time. Give me some credit."

 

 

"Wow. They really love each other, don't they," Sam murmured.

"Yes. Yes they do," Castiel replied, smiling softly.

"Damn, Cassie," Gabriel muttered. "It took Moose and Squirrel over 30 years to find us."

Sam snorted. "Oh, please. You and Cas have been around for centuries. I think my brother and I win that comparison."

Dean said nothing.

Gabe stuck out his tongue. "Whatever, the point is that the kid is only 17 and he's already fallen in love with someone that loves him back. Am I the only one who finds that extremely depressing?"

"You're an idiot," Sam laughed. He pecked Gabriel on the lips.

"Look at them," Castiel sighed happily. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably sappy lovey dovey stuff," Gabe inquired.

 

 

 

"Yeah, so I mean, handjobs or blowjobs?" Stiles asked thoughtfully. "I mean, you can't go wrong with a trusty handjob, but a blowjob-"

"Stiles! Your parents are right there," Derek grumbled. He attempted to give his boyfriend a pissed off look but ended up laughing anyway. The kind of laugh where Derek threw back his head and sent vibrations throughout his body. Stiles lived for that laugh.

"Yeah, and they probably have a perfect view of us right now," the boy smirked. "Let's give 'em something to look at."

He fisted his hands in Derek's dark hair and pulled the werewolf's mouth to his. Derek's arms immediately wrapped around Stiles' waist and tugged him closer, as if that were possible. After about 10 seconds, Derek came up for air and inched backwards, his hands still remaining on his boyfriend's waist. "Can't have your parents thinking I just want you for you looks," he took in a wobbly breath.

"Wait? You want an actual relationship?" Stiles gasped. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm in it for the sex."

"We haven't had sex yet. We haven't even taken off an article of clothing."

"And who's fault is that?" Stiles scowled. "Because it sure as hell ain't mine."

"Stiles, we've been over this. We promised we'd take it slow."

"Yeah well, screw slow," he flailed. "I can't take it anymore, Derek! You may be all zen but my hormones aren't so cooperative!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Calm down."

"If you were me you wouldn't be telling me to call down," Stiles snapped. "I mean, seriously, Derek, your face isn't fair to the rest of the male population."

Derek gave Stiles a bitch face that rivaled Sam's before it dissipated into a smile that made Stiles' legs go weak.

"I should probably walk you to your door," Derek intertwined his fingers with Stiles' and off they went. The couple took their time walking to the house. Once there, Derek presses his lips to Stiles' once more.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," Stiles replied simply.

"Not possible."

"Hey," Stiles pointed out. "Werewolves aren't supposed to be possible either."

The door swung open to reveal a grinning Gabriel. "Come in Children Of The Corn, come in."

From inside they heard Sam mutter, "Idiot."

Derek and Stiles stepped through the threshold to find Castiel standing to greet them, Sam in the armchair, and Dean leaning against the farthest wall, arms crossed and head down.

"That was quite the show," Gabriel mused.

Derek shrugged. "I was forced into a drama camp at the age of 10 when I was a child. Perhaps the long, strenuous hours are finally paying off." Gabriel snorted and Sam's laugh boomed throughout the room. Cas was grinning.

"May I use your bathroom?" Derek asked politely.

"Of course," Castiel answered. "Stiles will show you him where it is." Stiles abruptly grabbed his boyfriend's hand and jerked him up the stairs. Gabriel turned to Castiel with a leer on his face.

"You know they're probably gunna be all over each other in seconds, right? I was practically choking on the amount of hormones the two were giving off a second ago."

Dean snorted from the corner. "Of course they are."

Cas tilted his head. "I am aware that there is a profuse amount sexual tension between the two of them and it is natural for boyfriends to...be intimate with each other." Dean hissed and Gabriel was doubled over with withheld laughter. Castiel ignored them both despite the area of slight discomfort he was wading into. "But," the angel continued, "I trust Stiles to not cross certain boundaries."

"And by boundaries you mean?" Sam prodded.

"I trust them not to take their clothes off."

"Good luck with that."

 

 

"So is 'may I use your bathroom' our new codeword for let's have sex?"

"No," Derek sighed deeply. "But I do want to see your room."

The mere thought of Derek in his room had Stiles suppressing a moan. "Wow, I'm pitiful," he thought to himself. Stiles gestured to the stretch that was the upstairs hallway. "So, yeah, this is the end of the hallway. Riveting stuff, I know. I actually had a dream you pinned me against a wall in this hallway and fucked me to an inch of my life. But naturally, being the tease you are, that won't be happening anytime soon. I'll just have to be a man and suck it up."

The werewolf smirked and thumbed over Stiles' bottom lip making the boy shiver. 

"See, now you're not playing fair. I didn't even get a warning!"  "Oh, so this is a game?" Derek breathed into Stiles' neck, nipping at the skin directly above his rapid pulse.  "Oh my god." Stiles stifled a moan from escaping his lips. The werewolf growled in response, sending shivers down the boy's back.  Stiles pushed his hands under Derek's shirt, running his fingers over the werewolf's abs.

"Okay, we're going to have to stop while I still can," Derek panted, pushing his boyfriend a good two feet away. 

"Who says I want you to?" Stiles teased, not at all surprised when red eyes pierced his own. 

"Maybe the shotgun your Pop is just dying to try out on me."

The young Winchester scowled. His father was such a cockblock. 

"Fine. I still don't want you to leave. Stay with me."

"And do what?" Derek asked. "Your fathers aren't just going to let me stay here for no reason."

Stiles frowned.  "Well... Oh! We'll say you're helping me with my calculus homework. Yeah, that otta do it."

The werewolf gazed at his boyfriend doubtfully.  "You seriously think that'll work? On your parents?"  The boy shrugged. "We'll see."

He trampled down the stairs, Derek close behind him. "Hey, Dad," Stiles, began, purposely angling his body away from Dean.  "Can Derek stay and help with my calculus homework?" He gave Castiel a small smile that Cas gladly returned. 

"Well..." the angel turned to his husband. "Dean, what do you think?"

"I think hell no," Dean rumbled. "I know exactly what you two would be doing and it ain't calculus."

Stiles had the decency to blush but Derek kept his face blank, devoid of emotion, and unreadable.  "I can assure you, sir, I will just be helping Stiles with his math."

"Yeah!" Stiles jumped in. "Plus, Derek has a calculator for a brain."

"What's "400.783 multiplied by 78.341?" Dean quizzed confidently. 

"31,397.741" the werewolf replied calmly and immediately. Stiles sneered at his Pop.

"He is correct," Castiel confirmed. In the background Gabriel muttered, "Damn." Dean snarled. This Derek kid was just always one step ahead now wasn't he.  

"Fine. But no locking the door, and if I hear anything that even sounds remotely like-"

"Yeah, we've got it, thanks Dad," Stiles called back to Castiel as he hurriedly pulled Derek back up the stairs.

Dean dropped his face into his hands.  His son was going out with an alpha werewolf. The same son who hated him. Now the alpha hates him too. Awesome.

 

 

The boy tugged Derek down the wide hallway and through a room on the right. The first thing that Derek noticed was the books. They were everywhere. On Stiles' floor, on his desk, on his computer, on his bed. Surprisingly, the floor wasn't absolutely littered in clothes. The smell of ink, crisp paper, and Cheetos invaded the room making Derek smile fondly. It smelled like Stiles.

The werewolf's train of thought was broken as his boyfriend swept all of the books off his bed and unintentionally fell face first into his covers.

Derek snorted. "Nice."

Stiles flipped over and winked. "Yes, yes, I know I'm smoother than butter in a jazz club." He patted the spot next to him. "Come on in, the water's fine."

Derek rolled his eyes and sifted through the books on the floor until he came across Stiles' calculus textbook. He grabbed some paper and a couple pencils before joining Stiles on the bed. "What page number do we start on?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Stiles laughed. "You thought I was serious about the math?"

"Stiles, if I'm going to prove to your fathers that I'm worthy of you, we can't just make out. Plus, I'm not dating a boyfriend who's failing his calculus class. No matter how gorgeous he is."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Fine. It's on page fucking 327."

 

For the next 30 minutes, the pair actually did work on homework. Suddenly, Stiles' door flew open to reveal Dean Winchester. When he saw that they were actually doing calculus, a blush rose in his cheeks before he walked away, leaving the door wide open. Moments later, Castiel popped his head in and apologized on his husband's behalf. The angel closed the door behind him.

Derek gave Stiles an "I told you so" look resulting in the boy bursting out laughing. He growled in irritation. "God, you're annoying."

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles smirked before kissing Derek softly. The werewolf rumbled his approval yet still pulled back making Stiles whine in disappointment.

"Why must you torture me like this?" Stiles flailed. "Is this a game to you, Derek Hale?" Derek grinned revealing sharp white teeth.

"Ah, yes. Reverting to unanswered silence," Stiles snapped. "Very attractive. I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Stiles, no you don't."

"You can't prove that in a court of law."

"I don't need to. You make your attraction for me blatantly obvious."

Stiles growled. "You know what? I think you're just a harmless tease. Hell, I'm probably more effective than you are."

Derek's eyes narrowed competitively. "Is that so?" He leaned forward and traced the shell of the boy's ear with his tongue. Stiles let out a groan and shuddered violently. "Son of a bitch."

Derek merely chuckled. "I think we've done enough math for now. Don't you agree?" Stiles looked up at him with lustful eyes. "If you say so."

He moved towards Derek but was shocked to find himself pinned down, arms on either side of his head. Derek smiled down at his prey, his gaze primal. Dangerous. "I bet you're a screamer," the werewolf let out a throaty laugh that had Stiles trying to thrust against him. "Hold still," Derek commanded before devouring Stiles' lips. The boy whimpered in submission as the werewolf's fingers danced over his body. They moved under Stiles' shirt and dipped into the waistband of his pants, never quite resting somewhere, just leaving Stiles' body on fire. He had began to let out soft, staccato-like screams into the werewolf's mouth.

"Stop!" he begged. "I can't take it!"

"But Stiles," Derek whispered. "I thought I was just a harmless tease. Not really that effective, remember?"

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice when the room started to shake. With every scream Stiles gave, the furniture began to rise off the floor. It was only when Derek had Stiles right on the brink that he realized Stiles' bed, along with everything else in the room, was suspended in midair.

 

 

 

"Stiles!" Derek shook his boyfriend roughly, trying to snap him out of the petrified haze he was in: Body stiff, eyes closed, fists clenched. Nothing was working. In a moment of sheer desperation, Derek yelled, "Dean! Castiel!"

Stiles' family arrived not even a minute later. When they saw the state of his room, Cas' and Dean's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed at Derek. "What did you do to him?" He moved to lunge at the werewolf but Sam held him back. Derek didn't answer, just stared back with horrified eyes. He wasn't fearful of Dean, but for the well-being Stiles.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Castiel said in a strangled tone, showcasing his obvious lack of inner serenity.

"Cassie's right," Gabriel agreed solemnly. "So far, we don't have the natural disaster of a mess we had last time so unless you want the house destroyed again I suggest everyone simmers the fuck down."

Gabe was correct. Nothing was crashing into anything or shattering. There was no abnormal temperature drop or unnecessary wind. Everything was simply levitating.

Sam batted away a book that was floating towards his head. "Is it just me, or is this kinda creepy?"

"Don't worry, Sammich, I'll protect you," Gabriel smiled halfheartedly.

"Do you think it'd be alright if we touched him?" Derek asked nobody in particular.

"Oh, no, you're not touching my boy. You've done enough," Dean growled.

Castiel glared at his husband. "Ignore him, Derek. However, I don't think now would be the best time to make physical contact with Stiles."

"Do you feel that?" Derek asked. He rubbed the goosebumps on his skin. "It's like the air is buzzing." His body quivered and he began to slip into a state of overwhelming shock and sadness.

Gabriel nodded. "Well, I think we can ask agree the kid's not human."

"You don't say?" Dean sneered.

"Derek," Cas some softly. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened that lead up to this." The werewolf didn't respond, just stared into the distance with glazed eyes.

"He's gone into shock," Sam mused. "Dude's terrified."

Gabriel snapped in front off Derek's face causing the man to jump into awareness. "Huh?"

Castiel repeated his question and waited as patiently as he could. Dean wasn't as considerate.

"Can you hurry it up?" He was surprised to see tears in the werewolf's eyes when he finally answered.

"We were doing calculus and then, uh, we took a break and we were just talking but then, um..."

"So you started makin' out," Gabriel said without any trace of embarrassment. Derek, on they other hand, despite being kind of out of it, was mortified.

"Yeah, we started...that.. Then things kind of escalated and he became this." Derek gestured to his boyfriend, flinching when he looked down at Stiles. Derek's fingers reached out to squeeze Stiles' hand but remembering what Castiel said, reluctantly pulled back.

"How do we fix it?" The werewolf turned to Cas. The angel ran his hands through his messy hair and shook his head. "I have no idea."

Dean clenched his fists. "Okay, first of all, 'we' aren't going to fix anything because you are going to leave. Second of all-"

"Stop," Derek commanded.

"Excuse me?" Dean enunciated.

"I said. Stop."

"Okay, I don't know who the hell you think you are but as far as I'm concerned, you're just another monster. If you won't leave, I will make you leave by any means necessary. That includes deadly force."

Derek chuckled darkly and looked at the ground. His body began to quake and by the time he'd looked back up, his eyes were blood red. The man tilted his head and grinned at Dean, really more of a barring of the teeth. Sam, Gabe, and Cas all shared a look. Dean had pushed him to far. Combined with the suppressed anger and stressful situation, the werewolf was becoming hysterical. Derek rose from the bed and slowly stalked towards Dean. Power wafted off of the alpha, smashing into everyone.

"Let's get something straight, Dean," Derek snarled as he neared the former hunter. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dean gulped but stood his ground. "I don't see that in the cards for you. I swear to god I'll make you leave."

Derek threw back his head and laughed, voice getting lower by the minute. "I can smell your fear, Dean," the werewolf spat out the other man's name. "I can hear your pulse jumping around like a little bunny rabbit. You're afraid of me. Have been since you figured out what I was."

Sam moved towards the pair but Castiel shook his head at the younger Winchester. This needed to happen. They would interfere if things got out of hand.

 

"You're a pathetic monster," Dean spat back. "Monsters need to die."

"Oh, please," Derek snarled. "I've never killed anyone in my life. But you want me to be a monster? I can be a monster." His teeth and nails began to grow until they were needle sharp and his ears became pointed. He started to circle Dean like a predator letting out a growl that had Dean flinching.

"Alright, Derek, that's enough," Castiel said, trying to keep his voice even. He'd never felt such power come from one werewolf.

Derek's teeth and claws immediately shrunk and he stepped away from Dean before going to sit back on the bed beside his comatose boyfriend.

"I can be the monster you want me to be, Mr. Winchester. I can be that horrible creature you see me as, but that's not really who I am. For most of my life, I thought I was just a monster. That I was worthless and didn't deserve to be saved or given a chance. That is, until I met your son. He showed me that I'm worth something, that I deserve the right to be happy. Sir, Stiles is the best part of me and he means more to me than you could possibly imagine. So please believe me when I say that I _will_ be here when he wakes up. After that you can shoot me, stab me, kill me, I don't care. But I will be here when he wakes up. I love Stiles."

Almost immediately after Derek finished the last line of his speech, the boy let out a groan.

"Stiles?" Castiel exclaimed. He and the others gathered around him, watching as Stiles' body began to vibrate along with every other levitating object in the room.

"Buckle down, kids," Gabriel grabbed ahold of Sam and prepared for the worst.

Stiles' eyes snapped open. A pair of aureate gold pools stared up at everyone, lacking any pupils. There seemed to be a light moving underneath the boy's skin as he sat up and looked around.

"Stiles, can you hear me?" Derek cried. He suddenly felt as if he was drowning as two orbs of molten color focused on him, just staring silently.

"Maybe in this state he can't talk?" Gabe suggested. "Or perhaps he doesn't feel the need to?"

Dean, still shaken from the Derek encounter, sighed in frustration. "How the hell are we supposed to figure out what is going on if-" the words got stuck in his throat when Stiles abruptly darted forward to press his mouth against Derek's.

The werewolf gave a yelp of shock and protest before trying to push Stiles away. The golden eyed creature before him growled in outrage making the pillows explode. The floorboards began to splinter underneath them as the temperature dropped.

Derek grabbed his boyfriend, hugging him tightly and mumbling soothing words until the room stopped rocking back and forth and the temperature returned to normal.

Stiles let out a deep sigh. He yawned and stretched against his werewolf's chest. "Derek?"

"Stiles!" Dean moved to take his son away from Derek only to get his fingers snapped at with sharp jaws.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, still resting his head against Derek's chest. There was an awkward silence.

"You fell and hit your head, kiddo," Gabriel lied through his teeth, pointing to a broken floorboard. Smooth. Stiles nodded tiredly. "Sleep?"

"Yes, son, you should get some sleep," Castiel responded. The boy hummed contently and abruptly fell back onto his bed into a deep slumber.

The werewolf and Team Free Will slowly eased out of Stiles' bedroom, closing the door on the way out. They moved silently down the stairs and into the living room, tension so thick you could eat dinner on it.

"What happens now?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"What?" Dean growled.

"No, Sammich is right on this one," Gabriel interjected. "If we all do something now, Stiles will know something is up and he'll just get upset again. Who knows what he'll destroy next time."

"So we just sit and twiddle our thumbs?" the eldest Winchester grumbled.

 

"I was going to suggest Christmas preparations," Castiel piped up. He turned to Derek, half smile on his face. "Are you going to be joining us for Christmas, Derek?" 

The werewolf's jaw dropped. "Um, I don't want to intrude-" 

"Oh, please," Sam scoffed. "You're gunna be hangin' around here all the time anyway, might as well join in."

"Hells yeah!" Gabriel whooped.

Derek grinned dazzlingly until his eyes came to rest on Dean. He tried not to wilt. "Sir, would it be okay if I joined you for Christmas this year?" 

Dean took his time thinking about his decision, knowing that the silence was killing the younger man. He huffed dramatically. "Fine."

The smile Derek gave him could've lit up a skyscraper and Dean couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit proud that he'd made the man grin like that.

"Thank you, De- Mr. Winchester."

 

"Uh huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you another hint about what Stiles is when he kissed Derek. Any guesses? No? Oh, well, thank you for reading♥ Please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so this chapter is gunna start light but get quite dark very quickly... BUT Ch 7 is super light and playfully and I think it's kinda funny too so please bear with me. 
> 
> I love anyone that takes that time to read this♥ Oh, and please comment. 
> 
> Also, cdavis694 is the best human being ever to walk this earth, and I say human because we all know Misha Collins is an alien.

"Alrighty, lets get some Christmas up in this bitch!" Gabriel whooped.

Castiel opened his mouth but was silenced by a hand in the face. "Now, Cassie, before you go all virgin Mary and say 'language', remember who you're talking to."

Castiel sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. "You are impossible."

"Isn't he though?" Sam pushed Gabe onto the couch.

"Hey, now, Sammich, that's no way to treat your new fiance."

" **Fiance!?** " Dean practically jumped out of his skin. He turned to his brother. "And you didn't even tell me ahead of ti-" the elder Winchester stopped when he looked at Gabriel's expression.

"You son of a bitch," Dean growled.

"It was a joke, Dean-O, simmer down."

"Engagement is not something you joke about," Castiel held Dean's hand. "I would assume that even a trickster knew that."

Gabriel clenched his fists, an expression none of them had ever seen before flashing across his face. He stormed out of the room, leaving behind only silence.

"I thought he would just blow it off like he usually does," Dean finally mumbled. Cas squeezed the taller man's hand and leaned against his chest.

"He has been acting different lately," Castiel added.

"I'll go find him." Sam left the living room and began to search the house. "I too will help find Gabriel," Castiel murmured. That left Dean, standing all by himself. "Where the hell is Stiles?"

The door swung open, letting a lovely gust of freezing air in. Dean scowled. Stiles came stumbling through the door, carrying a box so big that Dean couldn't even see his head. The man hurriedly took the box from his son who all but collapsed onto the couch.

"Wow," Dean observed, "the werewolf doesn't even help you carry in..." he trailed off as Derek made his way inside, carrying five large boxes.

"You were saying?" Stiles sneered. He got up and helped Derek set the boxes down before excitedly opening them.

"Christmas is my favorite time of year," the boy grinned.

"You said that about Halloween," the werewolf replied.

Stiles glared at him. "You just suck the fun out of everything."

"Ouch," Derek deadpanned, "I'm wounded. Insert cry."

Dean held back a snort and Stiles tried his best not to laugh, failing miserably. "I hate you," he pushed Derek playfully. Derek cracked a smile and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I love you too."

 

The whole scene was sickeningly sweet and it was bothering Dean. He wasn't supposed to like the werewolf. Then again, Stiles was a supernatural creature too... But obviously that was different.

"Excuse me, sir," Derek looked Dean in the eyes, "where do you want the tree?" The elder Winchester silently gestured by the fireplace and Derek gave him a swift head nod. The werewolf and Stiles hauled the Christmas tree over. Because he'd been a hunter, Dean's senses were heightened. That included his hearing. Not supernaturally heightened, but still enough to hear things that the average person couldn't. He leaned against the kitchen bar with his back to the couple, listening to their conversation.

"See how he just waved you over here?" Stiles whispered. "He thinks he's too good to talk to supernatural creatures."

Dean gritted his teeth to refrain from saying something.

"Stiles," Derek responded, "you're being immature. Can't you see how much it's hurting him that you're treating him this way?"

Dean could hear Stiles scoff. "Oh, please. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and he wants to take that away so how am I supposed to act? What kind of person does that?"

Guilt crept into Dean's chest. He was that kind of person.

"And what about how he treats you, huh?" Stiles asked Derek. "He doesn't even call you by your fucking name! He calls you an it, or a thing. Like an animal. You know he told me he wanted to put a bullet in your head."

Dean winced. Not his finest moment. That was what triggered Stiles' first episode.

"Well, I don't think he hates me quite as much anymore. Everybody makes mistakes, Stiles and I know he regrets making you upset. It's like racism and your Pop is racist."

Dean winced again. If you put it like that...

"But," Derek continued, "people can change. I changed for you."

"You hating yourself suicidally and him wanting to kill you are completely different things, Derek."

There was a long pause.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Stiles said. "I didn't mean to just bring it up like that-"

"It's fine," Derek cut him off, voice strangled. "I should go. It's getting late and I have to go into work early."

"Derek-"

"I said it was fine." The werewolf gave Stiles a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you." He got to his feet and walked towards the door, but not before turning back towards Dean. "Goodbye, Mr. Winchester."

"Bye, Derek," Dean replied.

The werewolf momentarily froze before walking out the door, the very beginnings of a smile on his face. Dean turned towards Stiles but didn't have a chance to say anything. The teen raced up the stairs and disappeared into his room, the door slamming shut.

**~ <~<~<~>~>~>~<~<~<~>~>~>~ **

**Meanwhile....**

Sam had searched every single inch of the Winchester-Novak house and still he was yet to find Gabriel. The younger Winchester felt a sense of failure envelop him, only breaking it when he heard a noise come from above on the roof.

The taller man ran outside, turning to face the house, nearly tripping with anxiety. Sure enough, sitting on top of the roof, was Gabriel. The angel glanced in his boyfriend's direction but remained silent. Gabe? Silent? That was practically an oxymoron.

Sam made an impulsive decision and threw himself into the air, hanging off of a few larger house shingles for balance. Being 6" 4' really did come in handy sometimes.

"So," Sam scrambled onto the roof to sit by his boyfriend. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Gabe shrugged.

"You've been acting weird lately," the younger Winchester continued. "I'm worried."

Gabriel leaned against the taller man's chest. "Don't."

"It's not that simple," Sam wrapped his arms around the angel. "Please tell me."

"Alright, I'll tell you," Gabe took a deep breath. He turned to Sam, face serious. "I've decided to become a rapper."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, yes, Sammich," Gabriel continued with a determined expression, "it has always been my life's dream to be an equal of Kanye and Little Wayne. Their lyrics speak to me on a spiritual level. For example: 'She gotta big booty so I call her Big Booty.'"

"You have no idea how close I am to throwing you off this house."

The angel pushed himself away from his boyfriend. "I'll save you the trouble." He jumped down from the roof effortlessly and proceeded to walk back in the house.

"Gabe, wait! We're not done talking!"

"Just let it go, Sam." Gabriel walked inside the house without another glance his way. Sam was in shock. Gabe never called him by his real name. Something must be really wrong.

"Fuck!" the younger Winchester screamed into his hands. What could he have possibly done to make Gabriel react like this? Sam finally convinced himself to jump down from the roof, landing gracefully on his ass. "Goddammit," he grumbled, wiping dirt off the back of his jeans before grudgingly heading back into the house.

**~ <~<~<~>~>~>~<~<~<~>~>~>~ **

"Cas," Dean called, not at all surprised when his husband appeared not a minute later.

"Yes?"

Dean filled him in on what had transpired and by the end, Castiel looked very upset. "I knew that in the past, Derek did not like himself but I never thought he'd be so depressed to the point of suicide."

The elder Winchester sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want to talk to our kid or should I?"

"Both," the angel decided. "I shall go first, however, I think we should wait awhile. To see if he will calm down by himself."

20 minutes passed, then both parents walked up the stairs and stood outside Stiles' bedroom. Castiel took a deep breath before knocking and coming inside. Dean waited impatiently outside Stiles' room for 10 minutes. When it came to Dean, that was pretty impressive.

Finally, Castiel emerged from the room. The former hunter gave him the choices of a thumbs up or a thumbs down. Castiel squinted and tilted his head. Dean sighed. "Good or bad?" The angel frowned deeply. "Very bad."

"Awesome."

The man slowly made his way into Stiles' room and saw that his son had his back turned away from the door.

"Stiles?" Dean said softly. He could smell something in the room. Whiskey.

_Oh, god, please don't let him be crying, please don't let him be crying...._

Stiles turned around, eyes glazed and cheeks stained with tears. When he saw Dean, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Dean sat on the bed beside his son, trying to ignore the sting of pain when Stiles scooted away from him. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't care," the boy slurred. It was obvious that he was totally drunk.

"Now just hold on a second," Dean forced his son to look at him, "I love you more than anything I've ever loved in my entire life. So don't you ever say that I don't care. Got it?"

Stiles looked down and fiddled with his hands. "I fucked up, okay. I said something horrible to Derek and now I don't know what's gunna happen."

Dean put his hand out, hesitated, then laid it over Stiles'. The teen looked shocked but surprisingly didn't pull away.

"What did you say that was so horrible?"

Stiles looked up at Dean with big, saddened eyes. "You gotta promise not to tell nobody."

His Pop nodded.

"Before Derek got his job at the police station, his life sucked. And I know teenagers say their lives suck but his was fuckin' horrific. No love. No joy. He hated himself and it got to the point where he thought the world would be better without him. But then he found his job at the police station and later, eventually he found me. It knocked him out of that dark place he was in. Sometimes, he'll slide back and I've gotta catch him before he hits the ground. He doesn't ever like to talk about it and I just brought it up like it was nuthin'."

Stiles had began to cry again and this time, the tears came in violent sobs. His room began to shake and the window in his room started creaking, as did the walls. "I'm such a screwup!" Stiles cried. The floorboards splintered and his computer screen started going crazy. "I ruin everything!"

The bed underneath them began to rise above the ground and the temperature dropped below freezing. Stiles door slammed itself shut with a loud bang that echoed through the room. Dean had no goddamned idea what to do. He grabbed Stiles and crushed the boy to his chest, rocking them back and forth.

"It's okay, buddy, I've got ya. Everything will be okay." Dean kept rocking him and kissed to the top of Stiles' head. Slowly, everything went back to normal. The bed they were sitting on fell back to the floor with a crash, which just made Dean hold his son tighter. "Everything's alright," he whispered. "It'll all be okay." Stiles let out a tiny groan before promptly passing out.

The door was broken down only a few seconds later, revealing Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel. "What the hell happened?" Sam asked angrily. Dean had no clue why he was angry but had a pretty good idea of who he was angry at.

"Why does it smell like whiskey?" Gabriel quizzed. "Did the kiddo get drunk?"

Castiel nodded. He filled Sam and Gabe in on what had happened with Derek and why Stiles was so upset.

"Why did you break the door down?" Dean questioned, still absentmindedly rocking Stiles in his arms.

"It wouldn't open no matter what we did," Gabriel answered. "We tried turning the knob, kicking it down, body slamming it. Nothing worked."

"How did you get him to calm down?" Castiel asked. His tone seemed a little off to the former hunter and it made him frown.

"Uh, I just rocked him back and forth and told him everything would be okay. What's wrong, Cas?"

"Nothing is wrong," Castiel answered sharply. "We should let him sleep." Dean tucked Stiles in, smiling because he used to do the exact same thing when his son was little. As Team Free Will quickly exited the bedroom and made their way downstairs, Dean immediately grabbed Castiel, dragging the angel into the hallway. "Tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

"I already told you, Dean, nothing is wrong."

"Cas, don't lie to me. We're partners. Fathers. We don't lie to each other."

The angel huffed and wouldn't meet his gaze. "It is just that even though Stiles is upset with you, you still are the one he opens up to and you are the one who stopped him from having another episode. I am just there."

Dean turned Castiel's face so that their eyes met: cerulean blue against liquid green. "You are an amazing father, you understand? There's no way I could've raised this kid without you and he loves you to the moon and back. You're his Dad, one half of his parents and probably the glue that keeps us from exploding 24/7. You were never 'just there' and you never will be. Ya hear me?"

The angel answered by giving his husband a deep kiss and holding his hand as they walked back into the kitchen just in time to see, through their open front door, Gabriel slapping Sam across the face.

"Don't **ever** say that again, Sam! Or, or I swear we're through!" He stormed away, leaving a frozen Sam standing by himself. Before Dean could even attempt to comfort his brother, Sam began yelling. He punched a dent in the nearest tree to him and continued to do so until he crumpled to the ground, holding his head in his bloodied hands. Without a word, Castiel healed him while simultaneously putting him to sleep. Then, Dean and the angel helped the younger Winchester through the front door and onto their living room couch.

"He will sleep without interruption for 5 hours," Cas announced. Dean sighed. "I'm gunna go check on the kid." He trudged up the stairs and knocked on the wall outside of Stiles' room before walking in. His son was wrapped in a blanket, snug in a cocoon of pillows.

 

"Hey, buddy," Dean said. There was no reply. "I know we're not BFFs right now but you could at least answer me." Still nothing.

Dean marched over to Stiles' bed and threw back the covers. His son was nowhere to be seen. "Son of a bitch!" he roared.

Cas rushed upstairs and gasped when he saw Stiles' bed. The angel growled before punching a hole in the wall. "Fuck!" Castiel's shoulders were heaving and his fists were clenched. A string of swear words Dean had never heard him say fell from the angel's mouth and the former hunter grabbed his husband before he could punch another hole in the wall.

"We'll find him, Cas," Dean soothed. "He's probably with the werewolf. I mean, uh, Derek."

The angel nodded and allowed himself to rest his weight against Dean's body. "I apologize for my use of vulgarity."

The green eyed man chuckled into Castiel's dark hair. "Don't worry about it. In fact, it was kind sexy." Dean could feel Cas smile into his chest which made him smile. That was always something he could count on. Cas' ability to make him smile.

Castiel reluctantly moved away from Dean to reach into his right pocket. "I am calling Derek."

Dean opened his mouth but was silenced by Castiel's withering glare. "In this moment, Dean, I do not care what you want." The angel quickly pressed a button and held the phone up to his ear.

"You have him on speed dial?" Dean asked in disbelief. His husband did not respond to him, and instead listened as a rich voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Derek asked.

"Hello, Derek, this is Castiel speaking," the blue eyed man spoke into the phone. Both Dean and Cas could hear the werewolf suck in a breath.

"What happened? What happened to Stiles?"

Before Castiel could answer, he was interrupted. "You know what," Derek said, "I'll just come over." The sound of keys jangling could be heard as Derek moved around. "Thank you for calling me," the werewolf spoke into the phone. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." The line went dead.

"Since when did you become so nifty with a phone?" Dean looked at Cas. "And how did you learn about speed dial?"

The angel smiled. "Derek took the liberty of teaching me."

"Oh, of course he did," Dean dragged a hand over his face.

There was a knock on their front door and when opened, it revealed an anxiety enveloped Derek Hale. The man looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Instead of inviting him inside, Dean lead Cas out the door to stand outside. He pretended not to see the speck of hurt in the werewolf's eyes.

"What happened?" Derek asked frantically, wringing his hands around his wrists. Castiel filled him in. At different parts of the retelling, Derek's eyes would flash red or he would wince. His eyes stayed wide the entire time. When the angel mentioned the whiskey, Derek's expression shifted from saddened to horrified.

"He's drinking again?" Derek asked, eyes desperately hoping the answer was no. Castiel nodded and the younger man wilted.

"Wait," Dean said, "so Stiles has been drinking before?"

"Yeah," Derek answered. "It used to be really bad but I finally got him sober. It's been almost a year since he last drank, what in the hell caused him to start again?"

The werewolf didn't purposely mean to, but his eyes immediately cut to Dean.

"He feels like he has ruined your relationship," Cas interjected quickly before a fight could ensue.

"Yeah," Dean added, "he told me about the, um, issues you used to have."

"He told you about that?" Derek practically whispered.

"He was drunk and sobbing, the kid would've told me government secrets if I'd asked him to."

There was an awkward silence.

"We are not going to judge you, Derek," Castiel said softly. The angel reached out to touch him but Derek flinched away. "You don't need to worry about my feelings. I learned a long time ago how to shut them off."

For the second time since they'd met, Dean saw himself in Derek. The first had been when they were in Stiles' bedroom and the werewolf was talking about how he didn't think he deserved to be saved.

"Where is he?" Derek broke through Dean's train of thought.

"Well, that's the thing," Dean answered. "We don't know."

Castiel nodded in confirmation. "He left is cellular device in our home and-"

"Cell phone, Cas," Dean murmured, "they're called cell phones."

"Ah, yes, well Stiles left his _cell phone_  in his room. We have no idea where he might be."

"I do," Derek murmured.

"And where might that be?" Dean demanded.

"It's not anywhere on a map if that's what you mean. I think I'll just have to show you." Without conversing anymore, Derek set off towards his Camero. Stiles' parents followed quickly yet cautiously.

"You can have your pick of who sits shotgun," the werewolf declared, "but I **_always_**  drive."

Dean sat shotgun and Castiel got in the back. The elder Winchester had to admit, Derek's car was pretty badass. The werewolf smirked, knowing exactly what was going through Dean's mind.

"I suggest you guys buckle up because I go a little bit faster than the speed limit."

Looking at the grin the werewolf was sporting, it was obvious that by 'a little', he meant a lot.

Third time Dean saw himself.

Derek started the engine and it purred perfectly. "If you don't like going fast, I apologize in advance." The squeal of tires filled the air and the Camero shot off like a bullet. Derek maneuvered the car like a pro, driving one handed with a smirk on his face.

"The first time I let Stiles in my car, he nearly threw up. Needless to say, I didn't allow him in her for almost a month."

"Her?" Dean asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah," Derek petted the dashboard, "this is my girl. Beauty isn't she?"

Fourth time.

"I do have to agree," Cas smiled, "this automobile is rather wonderful."

"Thanks, Castiel," Derek grinned. "Driving her always seems to calm me down."

Fifth time.

"You can address me as 'Cas' if you would like," the angel offered. "All of my friends and family do."

"I'd be honored," Derek smiled.

_"Why did this guy have to be so damn charming?" Dean internally growled._

"May I ask why you are turning into the woods?" Castiel questioned carefully.

"Our spot is this way."

"Your spot?" the angel tilted his head.

"Yeah, the place where we would go before I began to get to know you."

Dean loved how he didn't say that they found out about him.

"Stiles would always give it names like The Clearing, or The Grassland Of Ultimate Awesomeness," the werewolf smiled wistfully.

They drove for a few more minutes before Derek came to a sudden halt. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"No offense," Dean said, "but your spot sucks."

Derek grinned. "That's what we wanted people to think." He gestured for the couple to follow him to a large pile of rocks. The werewolf slide the largest stone out of its place. "Go inside."

Dean was wary but Cas stepped right through. His gasp had Dean jumping through the hole. "Holy shit."

Derek climbed in after them and slid the rock back in place. "Welcome to The Grassland Of Ultimate Awesomeness."

The sun beamed down on the dazzling terrain that lay before them. A myriad of painted wildflowers danced among the harlequin green grass beneath them, almost the exact same shade as Dean's eyes. The sound of a cascading waterfall harmonized with the singing birds that soared above and the air was filled with mesmerizing symphonies.

"How did this get here?" Castiel gasped once more. "And how did you find it?"

"Well," Derek smiled, "it was after the first time I told Stiles I loved him. He was running through the woods, being the amazing spaz that he is, when he apparently fell through this hole. I searched for hours and came up with nothing so I was about to call the police when he came bouncing over and was like, 'Come look at this shit!' So I did and saw this. Ever since, it's been our spot."

Castiel looked like he was about to pass out from all the cuteness and Dean felt like he might get a cavity.

"There's no way this stuff is naturally growing here. How the hell did it get here? I've gotta show-"

"No," Derek growled.

"What'd you just say to me?"

"Look, sir, I get that you want to tell people but you've got to understand, this is our place: Stiles and I. This is where he first told me he loved me and this is where we first talked about our future together. This place is part of us, it's embedded in our hearts. I don't even want to take the chance that someone would take that away so please, I'm begging you."

"Do not worry, Derek," Castiel spoke for his husband. "We shall tell no one of this Grassland Of Ultimate Awesomeness."

Dean glared at his husband and was met with an even, unwavering stare. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled. Castiel kept his face completely blank.

"Do not worry, Derek," he repeated. "We shall tell no one of this Grassland Of Ultimate Awesomeness."

Derek stifled a laugh and Cas winked at him. Or at least tried. He then turned to Dean, face leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, fine," the elder Winchester groaned. "But can we at least tell Sammy and Gabe?"

"Of course," Derek looked at Dean as if the answer was obvious. "What kind of person would make you keep such a secret from your very own brothers? Especially if you see them everyday. That's cruel."

Castiel surprised Derek by giving him a hug. The werewolf stiffened but eventually hugged the angel back. When Cas pulled away, he smiled widely. "I like you very much."

Derek laughed and returned his smile with a wink. "I like you too."

Dean didn't know how to feel so he settled for impatient and agitated. One of his defaults. "Can we find my son now?"

Derek's expression hardened and his green eyes bored into Dean's own. "Of course." He stalked off, at a fast pace, heading directly towards the surging arctic blue waterfall. Both Dean and Cas jogged to catch up.

"So is he hiding underwater or something?" Dean demanded. "Is he a mermaid now?" The werewolf stepped closer to the former hunter. "Would it matter if he was?"

After staring Dean down, Derek let him win and traveled to a meadow behind the waterfall. Orange tiger lilies prowled throughout the clearing, their vibrant color collided with the giant golden sunflowers that seemed to tower over the shadows themselves."It is beautiful," Castiel mused.

"There!" Derek pointed out a moving form in the grass. The werewolf ran as fast as he could and practically tackled Stiles. The boy still had tear stained cheeks, a nearly empty bottle of whiskey beside him.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered. "I didn't mean to put it that way and then god you should've seen your face and I love you so much please don't leave me!" His words slurred together and his body was twitching.

"Stiles," Derek looked into golden-brown eyes, "I will never ever leave you. I promise. You know why?"

"Why?" Stiles hiccupped.

"Because you are the love of my life and I simply can't live without you. I've tried and it sucked ass."

Their lips were brought together and it was sloppy, and desperate, and perfect.

"Stiles!" Castiel yelled.

"Hi, Dad." The boy tried to stand but ended up toppling over. Derek caught him and stood him back up. Dean appeared at Cas' side and Stiles wrinkled his nose.

"What do you remember, son," Castiel asked.

"Um, I had that mini fight with Derek and then got drunk and fell asleep. When I woke up, I drank some more and _**ta da**_! I'm here, in the Land Of A Thousands Wishes."

"That's all you remember?" Dean asked sadly. "You don't remember talking to me- I mean Cas about what happened?"

Stiles shook his head rapidly, nearly falling over again. "Hey, I need a drink, somebody pass the bottle."

"No," Derek snarled. "Stiles, you were almost a year sober! A whole goddamn year! What the fuck happened?"

"Okay, you need to calm down," Dean warned dangerously.

"Well," Stiles slurred, "I thought you were leavin' me so, why the hell not?"

"Stiles," Derek said sorrowfully, "you were only staying sober for me?"

The teen shrugged. "I mean, alcohol is medicine for the soul. It'll make everything go away and ya feel all warm inside. Straight whiskey isn't as good as straight vodka but it'll still work. You should try it. Oh, wait, you don't drink, huh?"

"No," Derek rumbled, "I don't drink. And neither do you."

"Don't be such a sourwolf," Stiles giggled.

Castiel gently shook his husband out of Dean's frozen state of horror.

Stiles had a drinking problem. He used to have a drinking problem. Whiskey. Vodka. It'll all work.

"Dean Winchester, do not even think about it," Castiel thundered. "You have been sober for 23 years and you will not be starting over now."

"Hey, Pop," Stiles laughed, "I used to be sober by not anymore. Oops," he giggled. "You should totally drink with me. Like drinking buddies. Derek never wanted to be drinking buddies with me, he's no fun."

Derek grabbed the bottle of whiskey and smashed it on the ground. "You won't be drinking anymore," he growled. "I'm not letting you go down this road again. Do you know how many times I have saved you from having sex with random drug addicts or getting in a car with some idiot thugs? A fucking lot Stiles! I'm not going to let you do that. Alcohol will not dictate your life."

He looked at Castiel. "Can you do the sleep thing, please?" Cas complied and Stiles immediately slumped into Derek's arms. "Let's go," he said, walking off before anyone could argue.

"Hey," Dean mumbled, "how bad was his addiction?"

"It was horrible. He would make stupid decisions or pass out in school. Naturally, being the genius he is, he still got straight A's and never drank at bedtime. He tricked you."

Dean felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"How did you find out about his issue?" Castiel asked.

"I know his friend, Scott McCall. We were talking and he showed up completely shit faced, pardon my language, and stumbling around. Almost got hit by a car but luckily, I got him out of the way."

Derek talked about saving Stiles' life like it was no big deal. As if what he himself had done to help wasn't important.

"Anyway, it was bad enough that I knew he had to be addicted. So, long story short, I pretty much patted him down every day, searched his backpack and locker, and had someone check on him in school periodically."

"So you stalked my son," Dean said, no anger behind his words, only concern.

"Stiles isn't some druggie off the streets who doesn't care about life, he's brilliant, and kind, and wonderful. He could go to any college he wanted to and that includes Ivy League. All he needed, was a hard kick to knock him out of his addiction so that he could live his life. He deserves a perfect one."

They reached the exit and Derek let Cas and Dean step through first before carrying Stiles out.

"Wanna see something kinda cool?" Derek gave a half smile.

"Yes," Castiel answered, "I would enjoy seeing a cold event." Dean snorted and didn't even bother correcting him.

Derek kicked the large stone back into place and turned to Stiles' parents. "Try to move the stone."

The elder Winchester popped his knuckles and pushed as hard as he could against the rock that blocked the entrance way. It didn't even budge.

"Cas," Derek said, "try and use your grace to move the rock." The angel closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing.

"What the fuck?" Dean questioned curiously.

Derek smirked. "Only Stiles or I can open it."

"That is indeed cool," Castiel smiled. "I suggest that we drive back to the house before dark."

"Sure." Derek led the way back to the Camero. He laid Stiles with Castiel in the back seats and once again, Dean sat shotgun. He closed the door roughly and jumped when Derek snarled at him, eyes blood red. "Don't slam the door!" he ordered. "She's got feelings too!" The werewolf went around to inspect the paint and sighed with relief when there was nothing damaged. When Derek got back in the car, he found Castiel howling with laughter and Dean attempting to suppress a smile.

"Something funny?" Derek asked as he started the ignition.

He smoothly pulled the Camero out onto the road again and began driving. Castiel couldn't answer because of the tears streaming from his eyes and Dean huffed. "He thinks it's hilarious that you and I both call our cars women."

His statement brought on another set of laughter that was apparently contagious. Soon, all three men were laughing hysterically, grinning like idiots. They were all so free, and so happy, that none of them even noticed the semi truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to cdavis594 and Ann for making me feel special beyond belief. You can't fathom how much it means to me. 
> 
> I love you all and apologize for any errors, I had to post this in a hurry. Love you!♥

"Oh, shit!" Derek made a split second decision and hit the gas.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Dean screamed. "You're gunna kill us all!"

"Just trust me," Derek gritted his teeth. Castiel clutched an unconscious Stiles to his chest and said a silent prayer. 

"Not yet," Derek mumbled to himself. The semi was barreling straight towards them. "Not yet." It was only when the truck was a few yards away that Derek yelled, "Now!"

He threw the Camero in reverse, jerking the wheel to the right. The car skidded sideways and fishtailed right under the rogue truck. Derek slammed the Camero into drive and shot off and away from what would've been their death beds.

There was a piercing quietness. Dean's body was a ball of clenched muscle and nerves. He swiveled his neck around to face Derek, form completely stiff. "How. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. That?"

 

"Stiles made me watch all of the Fast & Furious movies...I thought I'd give it a try."

 

 

The rest of the car ride was spent in a silence that continued as Derek parked his Camero outside of the Winchester-Novak house. The men trudged inside, Castiel carrying Stiles, who had slept through the entire ordeal. The angel laid the boy on top of Sam, the taller man mumbling indistinguishable things in his sleep. Dean, Cas, and Derek sat at the kitchen table staring at each other.

Castiel was the first to break the silence, turning to the werewolf with nothing but sincerity in his eyes. "I am forever in your debt."

Derek blushed. "No, there's no need for that."

The blue eyed man smiled, "You have not only saved my life, but also the lives of my family. How can I ever repay you?"

Derek felt like crying but he held it in, just smiling instead. "Being with Stiles is all I could ever want. So thank you both," he looked at Dean and Cas, "for raising Stiles to be who he is today."

There was a muffled stirring before Sam rose off of the couch, dumping his nephew onto the floor. "What the fuck?" Stiles yawned. He stretched like a cat on all fours and Derek couldn't help but shiver. His reaction did not go unnoticed by Stiles' family.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later," Dean answered. "Help the kid up, would ya?"

The younger Winchester pulled Stiles onto his feet and the boy launched himself at Derek, kissing the werewolf before smiling into his lips. "What did I miss?"

"You need to brush your teeth," was Derek's response. Sam snorted and Castiel chuckled openly. Dean managed to keep his face derived of humor, but just barely. Stiles pushed himself away from Derek, stuck his tongue out, and stomped out of the room to brush his teeth.

Sam chortled, running his long fingers through his even longer hair. "Where's Gabe?"

Dean and Cas inspected the floor as images crashed into Sam's mind.

**»»-------------¤-------------««**

_"Gabe, what the fuck is going on with you? What did I do wrong? Tell me and I'll fix it!"_

_"Just leave it alone, Sam," Gabriel growled._

_"No!" the taller man shouted. "I will not leave it alone! Is this about us? You've never acted this cold before, like you're pushing me away. Are you mad because I'm too domestic for you?"_

_"No, that's not it-"_

_"Then what is it, Gabe? Are you breaking up with me? 'Cause if you are, get it over with. Be a man and get it over with, Gabe. I can take it. Do you not love me anymore, is that it?"_

_His statement was met with a hard slap to the face._

_"Don't ever say that again, Sam!" Gabriel screamed. "Or, or I swear we're through!"_

**»»-------------¤-------------««**

The younger Winchester bit his bottom lip and concentrated on not crying.

"Sammy," Dean said slowly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam replied gruffly. "I've got to go."

"Wait," the elder Winchester put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Do you need to sleep here tonight?"

Sam shrugged Dean's hand off. "I'll be fine." The taller man walked out the door, calling out a faint, "Bye, Cas. Bye, Dean. Bye, Derek."

Dean frowned deeply and Castiel held his hand. "Sam will be fine. Now before you blame yourself for something you had nothing to do with, don't."

Stiles sauntered back into the room and immediately went to kiss his boyfriend. "Better?" he asked into Derek's mouth. His response was another peck on the lips. Castiel grinned. The couple was just so endearing.

"How do you feel?" Dean questioned his son. Stiles gave him a bored expression. "Fine. I feel fine." He turned to Derek, "Let's go outside. It's not cold today and I feel like I haven't stretched my legs in 51,481.9 years."

The werewolf looked to his boyfriend's parents and before Dean could get a word in, the angel happily agreed.

"Thanks, Dad," Stiles said, practically pushing Derek towards and out the door.

"Alright, alright," Derek growled, "I think I can get myself through a door, Stiles. But thanks for the effort."

Stiles scoffed. "Oh, please. Without me, you wouldn't even be able to tie your shoes."

"You are so annoying."

"So you've told me. Come'on, man, I need to be outside and you're walking like an old lady with a peg leg. It's almost like you're doing it on pur- oh, you son of a bitch."

Derek laughed and continued to walk at an agonizingly slow pace. Stiles huffed and was about to launch into a rant when an idea came to mind. He smiled devilishly and slapped Derek's ass. The werewolf let out a yelp and stumbled out the threshold, Stiles smirking behind him. The boy closed the door and turned, only to come face to face with an fuming werewolf.

"What the hell, Stiles?" Derek snarled.

"You do realize that your parents just saw you slap my ass, right?"

Stiles chuckled deeply. "Fuck yeah, they did."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

The boy shrugged."I like them to know that you're mine. You're mine, and that you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"And by 'them' you mean your Pop."

"Exactly."

Derek rolled his eyes. He licked his lips and Stiles could see that they were chapped. "You're thirsty," he mused.

"Stiles, I swear to god if that's a sexual innuendo-"

"Simmer down, Sourwolf, I'm talking about you needing some water. I'm gunna go get some."

"Babe, you don't have to-"

"It'll take a minute," Stiles jetted into the house. Derek sighed and took a seat on the steps knowing that with Stiles, "it'll take a minute" actually meant that he'd be back in 10.

Stiles jogged to the fridge, singing a Queen song as he searched for the bottled water. "Each morning I get up, I die a little!" he belted. "Can barely stand on my feet!" He found the water and used it as a microphone while dancing through the kitchen.

"I spent all my years believin' you! I just can't get no relief, oh! Somebody, oh, somebody. Can anybody find me, somebody to love!" Stiles slid on the kitchen tile playing air guitar. He swung around the bar, injecting hip thrusts and random high kicks, even throwing in the moonwalk. The boy was so immersed in his performance that he didn't even notice Dean leaning against the living room wall, enjoying the show. It was only when Stiles was on his knees and leaning back so that he could do the final guitar solo, that he was given an upside down view of Dean watching him.

"Shit!" The boy scrambled to his feet, falling down again in the process.

"What, no encore?" Dean teased.

Stiles bit his tongue so that he could refrain from telling his Pop to fuck himself. Dean knew exactly what he was doing.

"Stiles, we need to talk."

"I'll pass."

"It's not your choice to pass or not."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me," Stiles sneered. The boy rolled his shoulders, relaxing himself to join Derek again. He gave his Pop one last dirty look before moving towards the door, leaving Dean shaking with anger.

Stiles ran back out of the house and handed Derek the water bottle. "I figured you'd need it, 'cause ya know, you're so hot."

The werewolf gave Stiles a flat expression. "That physically hurt me."

Nonetheless, he snatched the bottle from his boyfriend's hands and took a long drink.

"Could you just hold that position?" Stiles smirked. "I need to take a picture for...future entertainment purposes."

Derek swallowed before glaring at him. "Nice try."

The boy shook his head dramatically. "Why do I even bother with you?"

"Funny," Derek sneered, "I was thinking the exact same thing about you."

Their eyes locked as they fought in a silent battle of dominance. Eventually, Stiles cracked a smile. "Damn it!" Derek smirked and winked. "I win. As usual."

"We'll see about that," Stiles growled. "I'll get you back later." He gazed outwards and grabbed Derek's hand. Stiles pointed to the forest next to his house, "We're goin' in there. Try not to get too scared."

The werewolf grinned, flashing sharp teeth and red eyes. "I'll try my best."

The couple weaved through the nearby woods next to the Winchester-Novak home, holding hands and shouldering each other affectionately. "When I graduate, I'm going to be a mailman," Stiles announced abruptly.

Derek almost spit out the water he'd been drinking. "A mailman, Stiles? Really?"

"Hey!" the boy said defensively, "I'll let you know that being a mailman has always been my goal in life."

Derek chuckled and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. "Liar. You want to work for the police department with me and Sheriff Stilinski."

Stiles huffed. "I don't appreciate that insinuation! And another thing-" Derek cut him off with a hard kiss. "Hey! I wasn't finished," Stiles murmured into the werewolf's mouth. Derek responded with a growl that sent shivers down the boy's spine. He found himself pushed against a tree being kissed within an inch of his life. Stiles jumped, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist and began to unbutton the man's shirt. The werewolf abruptly pulled away, setting Stiles down on the forest floor.

"What the hell?" Stiles groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "Why do you always fucking do that to me? We'll be on our merry way down Let's Get It On road, then you just suddenly stop. Come'on, Derek, you're killin' me!"

"Stiles," Derek panted. "We can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're not 18 yet and if we have sex it's technically rape."

The teen kicked a tree, snarling. "Fine! Fine! Obey the fucking law."

"Hey, come here," Derek said, voice still husky. Stiles pretended not to hear him. "Alright," the werewolf rolled his eyes. "Be difficult."

He began to jog back in the direction they came from until suddenly, he felt an extra weight being hurtled onto his back. "Stiles," Derek growled. The only response he got was a chuckle and a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. The werewolf sighed. He proceeded to carry Stiles towards the house, piggyback style, as if they were little kids.

"When did you get so heavy?" The older man grunted. "Oh, please," Stiles snorted. Both he and Derek knew that the werewolf could carry three times Stiles' body weight without breaking a sweat.

"You're such a child."

"And yet, you love me anyway."

Derek threw Stiles from his back, high into the air, causing the teen to yelp. He caught the boy easily, a cocky smirk on his face.

"You son of a bitch," Stiles panted.

"And yet, you love me anyway." Derek brought their lips together.

The kiss was soft and gentle, intoxicating.

Stiles squeezed Derek's bicep three times.

I. Love. You.

The werewolf responded by squeezing the boy's waist four times back.

I. Love. You. Too.

 

Stiles kicked out of Derek's grasp, causing him to fall onto the ground in a completely graceful fashion. Derek smirked, "That was your fault."

He helped his boyfriend up, laughing when Stiles almost fell again. The boy shoved away from him, trying his best to look irritated. "You make me so mad!"

Derek chuckled and pushed Stiles' again before looking at the sky, whistling innocently. He allowed Stiles to tackle him onto the ground, the boy straddling his waist. Stiles gave the werewolf a devilish grin and Derek growled. "Do not even think about-" Stiles ground his hips into Derek's and the werewolf could barely bite back the moan that almost left his mouth. He shoved his boyfriend off of him and took 10 deep breaths before standing back up. He glared poisonously into golden-brown eyes. "I hate you." Stiles laughed and Derek pretended that it didn't reduce his stomach into a cage of fluttering butterflies.

"Okay, we're gunna play a game," Stiles announced.

"Stiles, I swear to god if it's a sex game-"

"Calm down, Sourwolf, it's just a normal game. Well, kind of."

Derek sighed. "What's the game?"

His boyfriend tore a long piece of his shirt off, loving how the werewolf's eyes raked over him hungrily.

"Okay," Stiles said, "how this is gunna go is that you're going to wear this bandana, and we're gunna play tag."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You want to play tag? With a werewolf?"

"Did I stutter?" Stiles retorted competitively.

The other man smirked. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Yeah well, back atcha, princess," Stiles snapped. He handed his boyfriend the piece of his shirt. "Put it on. The only boundaries are that we stay in the yard."

Derek shook his head but did as told. "When do we start?" Stiles laughed and pushed Derek lightly. "Right now, tag you're it!"

The boy raced as far as he could away from his boyfriend(which was actually pretty damn fast). He turned back to look at Derek and found the werewolf standing in the same spot that he'd started in. Stiles moved to the left, circling a tree, then back to the right. He knew that he'd been confusing Derek because the werewolf growled in irritation. Stiles laughed but then cursed himself as he saw the smile cross Derek's face. Before Stiles knew it, he was pinned to a tree with Derek's mouth kissing and biting at the skin above his pulse. Within seconds, the werewolf had his boyfriend writhing against him. When Derek abruptly stopped, Stiles let out a whimper that he'd never admit to.

"That's for what you did to me earlier," Derek smirked, still wearing the strip of cloth. He brushed his lips against Stiles'. "You're it."

The werewolf jetted away, leaving Stiles with an awkward boner and the feeling of humiliation and anger. "Son of a bitch!" he snarled. The idea of winning the game had him concentrating on other things rather than the problem in his pants. He moved away from the tree and looked for his boyfriend. Derek was standing about 10 yards away with a confident sneer on his face.

"Just give up now, Stiles," the werewolf openly laughed. "There's no way you can beat me. I can hear your footsteps and your pulse everywhere you go."

"That's what the government wants you to think!" Stiles shot back. He charged his boyfriend and Derek easily side stepped him. Stiles once again attempted to attack but captured nothing but air. A smug chuckle could be heard from his right.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf, and you're a human. The game is completely unfair."

Stiles clenched his fists.

"Well," Derek smirked, "for you." Derek knew damn well that Stiles wasn't a human but he wasn't going to tell him that. In the current situation, the game really was unfair and- Derek stopped. He couldn't hear Stiles anymore. No footfalls, no pulse. Only a faint buzzing sound that filled his ears and sent goosebumps along his body. The buzzing grew louder and louder until curiosity got the best of him and Derek took off the bandana, just in time to see Stiles pouncing on him. The boy tackled Derek to the ground.

"Ha! Stick that in your juice box and suck it!"

Derek was in shock. That wasn't possible. Stiles would've had to have been dead. And before Stiles had even tackled him, he could've swore that... No that's unrealistic. It must've been his imagination. Still, Derek could've sworn that before his boyfriend even tackled him, Stiles' feet were already hovering above the ground.

 

"Earth to, Sourwolf," Stiles snapped in front of Derek's face.

The werewolf flipped them over so that he was on top. "You cheated. I don't know how, but you cheated." Stiles looked at him with molten gold eyes, pupils definitely there but not prominent. He grinned and shrugged. "Now, what do I get as my prize?"

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles'. "I want so badly to give it to you."

"Then do," Stiles whined. "My 18th birthday is thirty two days away. Isn't that close enough."

"No."

"Ya know, if I tried my absolute hardest, I could probably get you worked up enough that you wouldn't stop."

Derek sighed. "Yeah. But I know you won't."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I think of that every day."

Stiles pecked his boyfriend on the lips before shoving Derek off of him. "I win."

"Enlighten me, Stiles. What do you win?"

"Life. I win at life."

"You are such an idiot."

"Hey! The majority of the world will never bask in my presence, you should think before you speak like that to me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're a huge idiot."

Stiles growled and flipped Derek off, to which the werewolf chuckled in a way that Stiles totally did not find completely and utterly attractive. Derek roughly pushed Stiles backwards, hard enough that he fell to the ground with a thud. "You son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry," Derek said coyly.

"Okay, how about this," Stiles got up, dusting himself off. "You take your sorry, and shove it up your ass."

"Interesting proposition. I'm gunna go with no."

"I'll settle for you shutting up then."

"Make me."

"Excuse me?" Stiles bit out.

Derek smirked widely, green eyes darker. "Make me."

The boy had to turn around and began to take deep breaths. "You are a horrible person. Saying that shit while I can't do anything about it." The werewolf grinned.

"I know." Derek proceeded to push Stiles again and they picked up a steady rhythm of Derek pushing his boyfriend and Stiles attempting to catch him. They ran around the yard, Stiles flailing and Derek laughing, both overwhelmed with a love that was more than love.

 

 

 

"I worry about Stiles and Derek," Castiel hugged himself. 

"Why?" Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. "Is it because he's a werewolf?"

The shorter man shook his head. "No, it is the fact that they are both so young and so powerful. I do not want them to break each other's hearts. That is what would happen: the heartbreak would not be one-sided, it would destroy both of them and I fear the after effects could be cataclysmic."

The couple watched Derek and Stiles through a window as they played around looking like happy little kids. 

"But then again," Castiel added, "I am most positive that their love is strong enough to withstand almost any catastrophe."

"Even an apocalypse?" Dean teased. Cas chuckled, pecking Dean on the lips. When he moved to pull away, Dean grabbed the back of the angel's head. The former hunter stared into Castiel's cerulean eyes which had widened as they looked up at him. Dean smirked. "Where do you think you're going?" He pushed their lips together once more and Cas shuddered under his touch. The angel wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, deepening the kiss and biting at Dean's lips until the former hunter let out a low sound from the back of his throat. 

"Dads!" Stiles screamed from the yard. "Can't you go do that somewhere else? Perhaps anywhere but in front of the window where your son, now scarred for life I might add, doesn't have a perfect view of you two just goin' at it!" 

The angel and former hunter stepped outside and Castiel laughed, the crinkles around his eyes prominent. "Our deepest apologies, Stiles. We hope you can forgive us for our inappropriate actions."

"You speak lies!" Stiles flailed. "You're not sorry about crap!"

Dean cupped his husband's face and gave him a long, dramatic kiss.

Stiles groaned, "My eyes! They're burning!"

Derek didn't even try to contain his laughter.  "Leave them alone, Stiles, they've had to put up with your sexual obsession for 17 years." 

"Oh, do not remind us," Castiel grumbled.  Dean chuckled amusedly, "Remember that one time, I walked in on you-"

"Pop!" Stiles shrieked, face beet red. "We swore we'd never speak of that day again!"

"Oh, did we?" Dean chuckled. "Because I vaguely remember telling you that I was going to put it in my back pocket and use it for blackmail someday."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Stiles," Cas bit back a shit eating grin. "It is perfectly common for teenage boys to-"

"Do you two have no shame?" Stiles asked, dragging his fingers down his face. "Is your goal in life to humiliate me?"

"We haven't even shown Derek your baby pictures yet," Castiel leaned against Dean, sporting a devious smile that showed Stiles they fully intended to do so. 

Horror crossed the boy's features, "You wouldn't."

"Oh," Dean smirked, "we would."

'It's official. I'm moving out."

Dean rolled his eyes, "We all know you're not going anywhere."

"Oh, please enlighten me, wise one," Stiles glared, "why is that?"

"Because Cas is making spaghetti tonight."

".... Well... then I'm leaving the first thing tomorrow...after I sleep in..."

"That's what I thought," Dean smiled smugly. His son scowled. 

"Actually, Derek can make spaghetti," Stiles challenged his Pop. "I could just go live at his house." He grinned when Dean narrowed his eyes. 

"Stiles," Derek monotoned, "we both know that I can barely make ice, much less spaghetti."

It surprised both Stiles and Derek when Dean threw his head back and laughed, soon joined by Castiel.  

"Way to be there for me, babe," Stiles scowled.  The werewolf rolled his eyes. "Oh, please."

Dean took a deep breath. 

_Come'on, Winchester, you can do this. Just be a man and get it over with._

"You stayin' for dinner?" he called to Derek.  The werewolf looked around in shock as if to see if there was anyone else in the yard he might be talking to.

"Me?" Derek pointed at his chest. 

"You're the only one here ain't ya?"

"Are you sure?"

"No." Dean said flatly. "I'm just asking you for kicks, yes I'm sure."  

"Um... I'd love to." Derek glanced at his boyfriend, still in shock. Stiles shrugged. 

"Then it's settled," Castiel declared. "Sam and Gabriel said they had to do something of import so it shall just be us four this evening. Tomorrow is when we shall decorate for Christmas."

"Dandy," Dean muttered under his breath, then cursed himself because he forgot that Derek could hear him. The werewolf was staring at him with a furrowed brow as if he didn't know what to make of the situation. 

"There is little time between now and dinner," Castiel announced. 

"Wait, how much time before dinner?" Stiles asked.  

"Would you like an exact time or a ballpark estimate?" The angel smirked smugly at Dean, pointing out that he'd used a figure of speech. 

"I know you want to tell me the exact time so go ahead."

Castiel smiled, "Exactly 1 hour, 7 minutes, and 24 seconds."

Dean shoved Cas playfully. "Show off."

"Derek could do that," Stiles stated.  

"What is with you and throwing me to the lions today?" Derek turned to his boyfriend. "First, I can suddenly make spaghetti and now I can tell exact time? I'm not superman you know."

"No," Stiles retorted, "you just both have black hair, super strength and your eyes turn red."

"You are so annoying."

"Back at you, Sourwolf," Stiles snarked. "Why do I even date you?"

"Because you love to argue and I don't put up with your crap."

"Oh, please. We both know you're just in it for my rockin' bod."

"Yeah," Derek deadpanned, "I always have had a thing for the pale and scrawny, sarcastic type."  

Dean burst out laughing and Castiel had to look away so that he wouldn't start cracking up.  Stiles reeled back before punching Derek in the arm, then doubled over in pain. "Son of a bitch! What are you made of, stone?"

"I warned you about that when we first met but naturally, you didn't listen."

"That is a lie! You hated me when we first met. There's no way you would've warned me that punching you would result in my hand's ultimate demise." Derek rolled his eyes in response. 

"Hey," Stiles sneered, "remember when you threatened to rip my throat out with your teeth?"

"Hey," Derek sneered back, "remember when you said, and I quote, 'I could drag you onto the road and leave your little werewolf ass for dead.' End quote."

Dean smirked.  _That's my boy._

"It is time," Castiel dragged Dean inside the house and away from their ranting son.  

 

"Well, at least he did more than acknowledge me," Dean mumbled.  

"He likes when you converse with Derek like that."  

"Uh huh."

"It was nice of you to invite him to dinner," Castiel smiled. "I am proud of you."

Dean responded by kissing the top of the angel's head. He walked back over to the window so that he could listen in on the couple's conversation.  

 

"Fuck you," Stiles growled. 

"Bet you'd like that."

"No objections here."

"Stiles, don't start. We're waiting until you're 18. I'm not going to change my mind." 

"Ugh!" Stiles threw his hands in the air. "You're such a pain in the ass!"

"Because I won't sleep with you?" "Yes!"

Derek chuckled. "Think of it as a birthday present."

Stiles tilted his head in a way that looked exactly like Castiel.  "A birthday present, huh? That's a pretty trippy gift."

"Fine, if you don't want it..."

"No! I do!" Stiles said walking towards the werewolf, stumbling clumsily. "I have since the moment I saw you."  

"You hated me."

"You're a guy, you should know that something as minuscule as hating someone doesn't stop us from wanting to sleep with them."

"True," Dean murmured from inside the house. Castiel slapped his arm. "Stop watching them like they are a television show and come help me."

"But, Cas," Dean whined, "this is important stuff."

The angel fixed Dean with a poisonous glare that the former hunter tried to hold but couldn't. "Fine. But when Stiles turns 18, we're not leaving him alone with the werewolf."

"At least Derek _is_ waiting until Stiles is 18. That is very decent of him. Also, if we restrain Stiles from being alone with Derek, he will just sneak out at night. It is best if they get it over with so that Stiles will stop obsessing."

"Oh, no, if he's anything like me at his age, the obsession will just get worse." Dean rubbed his temples, "I can't believe we're standing here talking about Stiles losing his virginity." 

"I think it is a good thing," Cas touched Dean's hand and smiled up at him. "There was a time when you would have never even thought about talking about this with me. Do you know how long it took me to get past your layers, Dean?"

"I bet you're gunna tell me."  

"6 years," Castiel sighed. "It took you 6 years to say that you loved me.  **6** , Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone knows I'm not good with feelings and all that lovey-dovey crap."

"I disagree," the angel kissed the palm of Dean's hand. "I know that you are a closet romantic."

"Nuh uh," the taller man said childishly.  Castiel merely chuckled. "Whatever you say. Now break each piece of pasta into four even sections."  

Dean had no clue how to do that shit but he wasn't going to let Cas know that. The former hunter slowly broke a piece of spaghetti in half. And by in half: the right side was barely a stub and the left side was huge and came to a jagged point.  

Castiel rolled his eyes before demonstrating. "See? Not that difficult."

"Alright, Sam, no need to bitch face me," Dean snapped with no malice behind his words. Cas stroked his face and leaned in for a kiss. Their mouths had barely brushed together when Cas whispered, "48 minutes and 19 seconds" into Dean's lips. 

With that, he pulled away and continued working on fixing the food. After about 5 minutes, he looked back at his husband and was unsurprised to find Dean aggressively breaking the pasta while simultaneously burning holes into Castiel's skull. 

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Cas smirked. 

"Oh, no, nothing at all, sweetheart," Dean snarled, angrily breaking a piece of spaghetti. Castiel turned back around and Dean grumbled bitterly to himself.  

"Fuckin' angels." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to keep in the back of your minds that Stiles said he wanted to be a mailman *sneaky laughter*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles slid out of his window and silently scaled the rain gutter. He had just hopped to the ground when the boy heard someone clear their throat.
> 
> Whipping around, Stiles found Dean Winchester sitting in a chair on their porch. 
> 
> The man popped his knuckles. "Fancy seeing you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER, IT'S A LONG STORY BUT JUST KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I'M SORRY

Stiles leaned on Derek, arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Stiles, let go."

"But, baby," Stiles smirked, "it's cold outside"

"Was that...a Christmas pun?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful, huh?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of pathetic."

"You're just mad you'll never match up to my incredibly witty comments."

"Yes," Derek deadpanned, "that must be it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sweating buckets." 

“You aren't sweating buckets. Maybe cups, but not buckets.”

“But if I was sweating enough to fill a bunch of cups, isn’t that enough to fill a couple buckets?”

“Why not a couple cups and a bunch of buckets? You just missed the perfect chance for some alliteration.”

“Because ‘a couple’ is generally assumed to be two, whereas ‘a bunch’ is more than three. So two cups couldn’t fill more than three buckets, and – why are we even having this ridiculous discussion?"

"Because you can't resist my dazzling charm."

"No, that's definitely not it."

Stiles grumbled unintelligibly. "You frustrate me to the point of insanity."

Derek smirked. "I know the feeling."

The boy flicked his boyfriend across the nose, grinning when he elicited a animalistic snarl. 

"What the hell made you think that would be okay?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Famous last words."

"Shut up, Sourwolf."

 

"Dinner is ready," Castiel called. 

 

"Make sure to use your manners," Stiles sneered. The werewolf sneered right back. "Take your own advice."

They sat down, hands intwined until they got their food. 

 

Dean stared at Derek from across the kitchen table; green eyes meeting green. 

"So," the former hunter said, "how's school? Oh wait, you're not in school. Because you're twenty four. My bad."

Derek shrugged. "Easy mistake." 

Stiles attempted to hide his laughter behind a mouthful of spaghetti but ended up choking. He swallowed the pasta, "And I'm doing great in school, Pop. Thanks for not asking." 

"You failed your chemistry test," Castiel said bluntly. "I would not say that is very impressive."

"You what?" Dean growled. 

"Thanks, Dad," Stiles deadpanned. "That was helpful."

Still under Dean's intense gaze, Stiles huffed. "Ions and neutrons aren't my thing. It was a simple mistake." 

"On your entire test?" Derek raised an eyebrow. 

"We can't all be geniuses, Sourwolf." 

"Well you're just going to have to retake it," Dean said. 

"Umm, I vote no."

"Your vote does not count in this situation," Castiel said sternly. "You've always done well in school, Stiles. What happened?"

The boy shrugged casually. "I guess my memory is fading."

"Because you're so old," Dean replied flatly. 

"On a different note," Stiles bounced in his seat, "Lydia is having a birthday party at this swanky hotel and it's going to be kickass. Can I go?"

"Lydia?" Dean asked. "As in the Lydia Martin you practically worshiped for the majority of your life?"

"That's the one," Derek growled. 

Dean smirked. He looked at Cas, then back at Stiles. "I'll make you a deal. If you can get your chemistry grade up to a B or higher by this weekend, we'll let you go."

"And if I don't?"

"You can stay here and listen to Cas tell stories about your most embarrassing moments as a kid while I belt out Metallica." 

"One B coming right up." Stiles glanced at his boyfriend. "New stakes; if I get it up to an A, I bring Derek with me."

Castiel smiled doubtfully. "Stiles, you have five days to raise your grade up from a low D. Unless you ace every single chemistry assignment, I do not see your goal in the future." 

"Yeah, well, that's what the government wants you to think." 

Derek kissed Stiles on the cheek before standing up. "Thank you both for dinner but I have to get up in the morning for an early shift so I should probably be going." 

"Goodbye, Derek," Castiel smiled. He nudged his husband. 

"Oh, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes, "bye."

As soon as Derek left, Stiles fixed his Pop with a venomous glare. "You are unbelievable."

"What?" Dean asked innocently. 

"Could you at least pretend not to hate him?"

Dean smiled in response to which Stiles threw his hands up in the air. He got up and made his way to the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Castiel asked. 

"Oh, um, nothing," Stiles said quickly. He wouldn't meet Dean or Cas' eyes. 

The former hunter sighed in agitation. "You do know that I got rid of all of our alcohol as soon as we got back, right?"

"I wasn't looking for booze," Stiles snapped. 

"Then what were you looking for?" Castiel asked. 

"Why does it matter?"

"Hmm," Dean pretended to think, "maybe because we just found out our son is a raging alcoholic who just broke his sobriety rule after downing a bottle of whiskey." 

The boy scowled. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to search for booze right in front of you?"

Dean shrugged. "Alcoholics are impulsive and reckless. They don't think."

"You would know," Stiles sneered. He frowned at Dean's wounded expression. "Pop, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I left that life behind a long time ago." 

"Yeah, well," Stiles popped his neck, "if you're done, tell me why you even had alcohol in the house in the first place."

"It was Gabriel's," Cas answered with an eye roll. "He always forgets to take it with him."

Stiles nodded. "You guys don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. Promise." 

Neither one of his parents looked like they believed him and they shouldn't. As soon as he could, Stiles was going to go find some vodka. 

"Goodnight," he waved, clambering up the stairs and into his room. The boy flopped down onto his bed and counted down the minutes until midnight. He looked at the clock, a smile crossing his face. 

Showtime. 

Stiles slid out of his window and silently scaled the rain gutter. He had just hopped to the ground when the boy heard someone clear their throat.

Whipping around, Stiles found Dean Winchester sitting in a chair on their porch. 

The man popped his knuckles. "Fancy seeing you here." 

Stiles paled. "Pop, uh, I was just-"

"Save it, Stiles. Get your ass back inside before I have to go down there and make you." 

Stiles huffed but slothfully made his way back to their living room. 

"Sit," Dean ordered. 

The boy cautiously sat on the couch seat furthest away from his father. Dean narrowed his eyes. "Did you seriously think I wasn't going to pick up on your act? Hell, I created that trick."

Stiles shrugged, not meeting his eyes. 

"What's your poison?"

"What?" he startled. 

"You heard me," Dean said. "What's your poison?"

Stiles paused. "Vodka."

"Mine was whiskey."

"Okay..."

"Do you know what the point of this conversation is?"

"To show me that father son bonding can be just as productive over a bottle of booze?"

"No, Stiles," Dean shook his head. "The point is that I was just like you. But I overcame it and you can too."

"Well what if I don't want to? What if I don't want to change?"

"Well then your shit is out of luck because no son of mine is gunna be an alcoholic." 

Stiles gazed evenly at his father. "Are you gunna watch me at all times? Follow me to school and hide in my backpack?"

"Okay, Stiles," Dean said, "if you won't do it for yourself then do it for Derek." 

The boy's lips twisted into a snarl. "Don't talk about my boyfriend like you care about him."

"How I feel about Derek right now isn't important. What matters is how much I care about you and how much you care about him." Dean ran his fingers through his own hair. "Stiles, a bottle of liquor isn't worth ruining your life." He sighed. "Now go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." 

Stiles trudged up the stairs before entering his room and throwing himself onto the bed. He groaned in utter frustration. 

"Son of a bitch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it. If you didn't, be nice about it, okay? :)


End file.
